Battle Across the Ages
by Takato Takaishi
Summary: Read and find out...and please don't kill me..my first fic...please, spare my life
1. Love is Eternal

Okay, listen, I know all this about the disclaimer thing, so I'll be brief. I don't own ANY TV shows whatsoever so lemme alone. All those who still feel like bugging me will receive a threat of life in their e-mail. I know where you live MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
True Love is Eternal  
  
"Till death do us part?" the minister asked Tai. "Yes" he answered. "And you, Sora Takenouchi?" he said, turning to Sora. "Yes" she replied. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" finished the minister, looking at Tai, something, which he did with great pleasure.  
  
"Great Ceremony, right Kari?" asked TK to Kari " Yeah, and from the look that Tai is wearing, he looks like he's been hit by a truck." They both laughed at that. "Hey, Kari!" "Not him..." she mumbled as Davis came up to them. "Davis, I told you already I'd go! Just leave me alone for now!" She was referring to her date with him for Sunday. "Yeah, well, uh...can we cancel it?" he asked, much to the surprise of TK and Kari. Then, TK saw Davis blush. "Wait a minute, Davis, are you not telling us something?" he asked, with a malicious grin. "How? What? No, no, no, no, no! Of course not, it's just that I can't go! That's all...whatever made you get that idea?"" he asked, sweating like mad. Kari was stifling giggles now. "Well...besides the nervousness, blushing, and hesitation, call it a gut feeling." He finished, grinning even more maliciously now. Davis just stood there, not even knowing what to say. "Tell them? Not tell them? Oh what the heck.... Guess I'll tell them" he thought. "I'm going out with Yolei." At this Kari just couldn't take it anymore, she cracked up. So did TK only more from amusement than anything. "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here? You're laughing like mad, and didn't even invite me? I'm offended." "Hi, Matt, it's nothing really..." said TK, knowing his brother was joking before, but was still trying to get a grip over himself. "...Nothing, except that Davis is going out with Yolei!" he finished, before he cracked up again. "No!" he exclaimed looking at Davis. "Yes!" answered Kari, still laughing. "Hey Mimi! Come and hear this one!" He shouted to his soon-to-be wife, for they had been engaged for some time now. "What's up? And what's with those two?" she asked, pointing at Kari and TK. "Davis is going out with Yolei!" exclaimed Matt, making TK and Kari laugh even harder. "No!" "Yes! Davis, is Yolei aware of this?" asked Matt jokingly; making Kari and TK 's sides hurt from laughing. "Guys...does the whole world have to know about this?" asked Davis a bit irritated. "Sorry, but the thought of you two together is sooooo funny!" apologized Kari. "Yeah? Well BYE!" replied Davis while leaving. "Guess we'd better go too, Mimi" "Yeah guess so. Bye TK! Bye Kari!" "Bye you two!" they both answered. When TK and Kari were outside, TK asked Kari, blushing as he did "So, Kari uh...hehe...can I walk you home?" Kari noticed the blushing and blushed too. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Halfway through to Kari's house, she had her own since she was 19, which was in the park, TK asked, "What do you see in a friend, Kari?" that stumped her, for she wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "Well, he has to be like you..." she started, "...Willing, friendly, caring, annnnnnnd...." She said as she pushed TK into a puddle, wetting him totally "...able to take a joke!" she finished, laughing. "Hey! Now Tim's going to ask me if I ran into a typhoon or something! Well if I'm going to be doomed, I'll take you down with me!" he told her, with a malicious grin, before he pulled her into the puddle. In less than two minute, it was an all out water fight. When it ended, they both stared at each other's eyes. "Damn, she's pretty..." Thought TK. "He is sooooo cute!" thought Kari. Finally, when they made it to her house, TK asked Kari, blushing again, "WouldyougooutwithmeonSundaynight?" "What?" she asked, a bit amused. "Would you go out with me on Sunday night?" he repeated, slower. "Of course I will!" she answered very excited. Without each other noticing, they had gone closer to each other. When they were about to kiss, TK said, "I...I really think I should get going now..." "Yeah, guess so..." replied Kari, knowing what they were about to do. When TK left, she closed her door and went to the living room where her roommate, Julie, was. "How was the wedding?" "Superb" she answered.  
  
As TK left, he heard a banging sound a little ahead, where he saw Tim, his best friend, and roommate, banging his head against a wall. "I -bang- can't -bang- believe -bang- you -bang- let -bang- such -bang- an -bang- opportunity -bang- go -bang- by!" "Tim! What the hell are you doing here? And what opportunity are you talking about?" asked TK, a little, if not overtly, confused. "To kiss Kari, you baka! That's what I'm talking about! WHAT DOES IT TAKE???!!!! HUH?" he yelled at the sky " and the reason I'm here is because I saw you two in the park. 'He'll ask if I ran into a typhoon or something' shish! Seriously!" he finished, imitating TK's voice at the end. "Whatever...let's go." And with that, they went home.  
  
"HE WHAT?" asked the screaming voice of Julie in the phone. "You heard me, he was going to kiss her when he broke it up." Answered Tim. Unknown to TK and Kari, Julie and Tim were a couple long since established whose sole purpose seemed to make Kari and TK a couple. "How could he? We were about to make it when he...wait a minute...have you banged your head again?" she asked in a very suspicious voice. "Yes, no! I mean..." he knew he was trying to stop the inevitable "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO??" she screamed, but suddenly went quiet. "Odd, usually she's biting my head off right about now..." he thought when, suddenly her voice came back on. "Got to go, Kari woke up." She said. "Why am I not surprised?" he mumbled as he put down the phone and went to bed.  
  
The rest of the week went by fast, with a lot of encounters between TK and Kari, with missed 'opportunities', much to the suffering of Tim's head by day, and a lot of shouting from Julie to Tim by night. Finally, on Sunday, Tim asked, while reading the paper, "Where are you taking Kari tonight?" "To the movies and then the park..." he said, and continued, glaring at Tim, "...and you'd better not follow us. Got it?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, look I also have to go out tonight so I won't be anywhere near you." He simply said. "Oh, with who? I never knew you had a girlfriend..." he said, bringing up his cup of juice. "...Never thought you had any other life besides killing your head every time I don't kiss Kari." He added, grinning. " Of course I do! It's Jul..." he stopped, realizing he'd said too much. He heard a crash, and when he lowered his paper, TK was staring at him, his glass of juice broken and spilled on the floor.  
  



	2. Before the Beggining, Answers are requir...

Sometimes you Gotta Do what you Gotta Do  
  
The night was beautiful when TK and Kari went to the movies. Not that TK was paying attention. Why, WHY, did I act like that? Their relationship doesn't affect me! They can get married for all I know! WHY WAS I LIKE THAT??? I WANT TO KNOW!  
TK: I want to know...  
Kari: Know what?  
TK: OH SHIT! She heard that last part! Ok, ok, ok, relax, TK, make something up... what?  
Kari: You said you wanted to know. Know what? He's hiding something...not that I don't know how make him say it.  
TK: Oh! Uh...well...it's that...uh...Kari?  
Kari: Yes, TK?  
TK: Uh...I...oh! I give up! I love you Kari! Oh shit! I think she's mad. Great! NOW I blew it!  
Kari: YOU DO? OH! I love you too Takeru! And since a long time, too!  
TK: Well, dumbass, you told her a truth and a lie. You do love her but... you weren't thinking about that right there.  
TK: Kari?  
Kari: Yes, Takeru?  
TK: First, stop the Takeru, I'm still TK to you, second, don't you sometimes hate your conscience?  
Kari: A lot of times, why?  
TK: Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn! She is getting curious with each question I ask...ask her something then you dumbass! Shut up you moron. Fine, see if I help you again.  
TK (blushes like mad): Kari, want me to take you home?  
Kari: Sure. I know he's still hiding something, but when we're home, I am so going to make him say it.  
TK: You know, whenever you grin like that, it usually means that a natural disaster is about to hit.  
Kari: Oh shut up, Takeru  
TK: That's TK-  
Kari: I know, I know! TK, that was payback.  
TK (tickles her): OOOH! You got it on! Come here!  
Kari (laughing): TK! Stop! COME ON, TK! Stop!  
After the movie, they went for a walk at the park. They stopped at the lake. There, they sat down, and neither said anything, until Kari put her head on TK's shoulder.  
Kari: TK?  
TK: Yeah, Kari?  
Kari: What were you thinking about? I mean, at the theater?  
TK: Oh...that...well it's nothing, really.  
Kari: Come on, TK, I know you better than that!  
TK: Oh, do you? -Smiles mischievously-   
Kari: Yep.  
TK: Ok, you're on. What's my favorite food?  
Kari: Easy, pasta  
TK: Ok...what am I thinking now?  
Kari: Let me see...-draws closer to TK-...is...it...this? she finished, kissing him passionately.  
TK: Actually, no, but now that you mention it...-breaks up kiss-. ...I am now. Come here, you. -Kisses her-  
Kari: TK?  
TK: Yeah, babe?  
Kari: Oh, so now it's babe?  
TK: You don't like it?  
Kari: I love it, but can't you hear something?  
TK: Now-  
Kari: That you mention it, yeah?  
TK: Did I ever tell you, that you're the best?  
Kari: Yeah  
TK: Someone's coming, hide behind those bushes.  
Kari: Why?  
TK: Trust me sweetheart, I got a bad feeling about this, He thought aloud, as he hid in with Kari.  
Ken: Did you hear something, Yolei?  
Yolei: Nope, why?   
TK: Kari, isn't that Yolei and Ken?   
Kari: Yeah, but wasn't Yolei going out with Davis?  
TK: I thought it was too good to be true   
Kari: Let's go out and talk to them.   
TK: Ok...  
TK and Kari step out of the bushes, much to Ken and Yolei's surprise.  
TK: Hey guys! What's up?   
Ken (sweatdrops): Uh...hi guys...TK...Kari...what are you two doing here?   
Kari: Same thing you two are doing, I suppose, 'romantic walk in the park', right?   
Ken: Huh? What? Us? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!   
TK: Uh-Hu, anyway, have you two finished lying?   
Ken gave Yolei a 'Damn they found out, what do we do?' look. She just shrugged and told them the truth. Davis had only asked her to give him some advice on an exam, no more. Then she told them that Ken had just confessed his feelings towards her after the wedding.  
TK: You too? Welcome to the club.  
Ken: Now, we can both say our lives have been doomed!  
Kari/Yolei: HEY! WE HEARD THAT!  
TK: Now  
Ken: we  
TK/Ken: RUN! -They dash for the nearest tree-  
Kari: Fortunately  
Yolei: we brought  
Kari/Yolei (nod to each other): Our digimon!  
TK: wait, does that mean...  
Ken: that they're...  
Gato/Hawkmon (smugly): right behind you.  
TK/Ken (look at each other): Oh...shit  
Gatomon: Lightning Claw! -Cuts down tree-  
Ken/TK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Fall in front of Kari and Yolei-  
TK (looks at Ken): NOW, we are doomed.  
Kari: You got that right.  
Yolei: Come on, let's go to Kari's, you two. -Pulls Ken by the ear-  
Ken: HEY! OW!  
TK (sees Kari about to do the same): WOAH! WAIT! I'll go, I'll go!  
Still, Kari pulls him by the ear. After they come out of the park, TK and Ken, still pulled by the ear, they arrive at Kari's house, where they find no one.  
Kari: It's okay, my roommate had a date, she'll be back late.  
TK (mumbling): IF she comes back...  
Yolei: What was that, TK?  
TK (surprised): HU? WHAT? No nothing! Nothing at all! -sweatdrops-  
Ken: Let us go, and TK will tell you, ok?  
TK: yeah I- WHAT?  
Kari: Fair enough -Lets go of TK- spit it out  
Yolei (lets go of Ken): Yeah, TK.  
TK: uh...TimandJulieareacoupleandwedidn'tknowaboutit?  
Ken: Whoa! Slow down!  
TK: Tim...and...Julie...are...a OW! -Rubs the part where Kari hit- What was that for?  
Kari: TK, nicely, and you will get a reward, not nicely, and you will be punished.  
TK, grabbing the message, then starts to explain, nicely, what Tim had told, blurted, out to him yesterday. After a few questions asked by Kari, Yolei, and Ken, he felt like hell was upon him.  
TK: ok, now you know everything, can I not be punished now? Please?  
Kari: I told you you'd get reward, and I always keep my word. Only thing is, I can't give it to you because we don't know when Julie will be back. -Phone rings-  
TK (going towards phone): I'll get it... -Picks up phone- Hello? Ah, yes! Julie...what? Oh...I see...yes, yes...it's fine...no, I wasn't doing anything when you called...ok, bye. -Looks at the others- It was Julie.  
Kari (glaring at TK): we know that.  
Yolei (glaring at TK too): what did she say?  
Ken (glaring at TK): yeah, what did she say?  
TK (looks at Ken): Hey! I thought you where on my side!  
Ken: I am.  
TK: oh...ok...well, she said that Tim and her where staying at my house for the night. Sounded kinda surprised when she heard me, though.  
Kari (cocky stare at TK): well, I guess that means you're staying here tonight.  
Yolei: mind if I do too?  
Kari: not at all.  
Yolei (stares at Ken): Ken?  
Ken (sweatdrops like mad): uh...ok?  
Yolei: good boy.  
Ken: TK, is this good or bad?  
TK: I was hoping you'd tell me, genius boy.  
Ken: By the looks of it...-Kari and Yolei are nearing towards them in only bras and panties- I think we should be worried.  
TK (sarcastically): Ya think?  
Kari (pulls TK towards her room): come here, you  
TK: Ken...! Help would be grateful! -Gets pulled into Kari's room-  
Yolei: good acting, dear.  
Ken: I try...ready?  
Yolei: whenever you are...-kisses him and brings him down onto the couch, where they do it-  
Meanwhile, in Kari's room....  
TK: uh...-gulp- Kari? Are you sure about this?  
Kari: drop dead sure.  
TK: I was afraid she'd say that. Oh well, guess I'd better play on... fine, come here, sweetie... - brings her down onto her bed where he takes off her bra while making out with her. Next he starts going downwards to the panties-These have got to go too... -takes them off, then starts inserting himself into her-  
Kari: -moan-  
Next thing they know, they're both asleep holding each other in Kari's bed. Next morning, TK is the first to wake up. He doesn't really remember anything till he sees Kari asleep beside him, nothing on her except the sheets.  
TK: Oh shit...did I really do it? No, it can't be...oh man...Now I'm gonna get it. How could I do this? I'm only twenty! Note to self: I have to hate myself for the rest of my life, must hate myself, -Bangs his head with his fist- must, must, must...Kari? Are you awake? -Looks at her-  
Kari: That was a stupid question...  
TK: Since when are you awake?  
Kari (giggles): Ever since you started the self-mutilation, dear.  
TK (blushes): Ok...so, now what?  
Kari: Should we wake up the other two? And maybe go visit the Digiworld?  
TK (in fake awe): You came up with all that in just two seconds? I'm impressed.  
Kari (whacks TK): shut up.  
TK: ouch! Anyway...sounds like a good idea...  
Kari (smiles): Such a nicely trained boy I have...  
TK: Hey!  
Kari walks out the door along with TK, to find Ken and Yolei wide awake, dressed, fed, and digivice in hand.  
Kari (looks at Yolei): You knew?  
TK (looks at Ken): uh...what is going on here?  
Yolei: Me and Ken heard a banging sound from over your room and decided to hear what you two were doing.  
Suddenly, a banging sound is heard coming from the door. TK opens the door to reveal a sweat-covered Matt, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Tim, and Julie. TK, Kari, Ken, and Yolei just stared at them, obviously confused.  
TK: uh...Matt? What are you doing here?  
Matt (panting): Never -pant- mind -pant- that...-points at front door-is that door locked?   
TK: yeah...  
Matt (looks at Tai and the rest of the newly arrived people): We're clear, thanks guys.  
Mimi: Yeah...thanks  
Tai: Hey, what are friends for?  
Kari: HEM HEM...  
Matt (looks at Kari): What?  
Kari: WHAT are you doing here, WHY are you here, and WHAT is going on?  
Matt (looks at Mimi): you tell them, I'm too tired to think.  
Mimi (looks at Matt first, then at TK, Kari, Ken, and Yolei): ok...you see, Matt was practicing the guitar while I was singing to the song, then, out of practically nowhere, this HUGE crowd of fans started to appear and coming at us. Fortunately, we found Tai and Sora, who gave us a lift...but the car broke down...  
Tai: and it was new, too...  
Mimi: As I was saying, the car broke down, but fortunately, Tim here, who knew Matt, recognized him and offered us his help. He took us here with Julie in his car. Then, when we came here, we saw another HUGE group of fans waiting for us...so Tai, Sora, Tim, and Julie here, started to fight off the fans while we made a break for it...and here we are.  
Tim/Tai/Sora/Julie: It was nothing...we were at the right place at the right time...  
Matt: got that right...phew, I'm finished. Did you see that girl who tried to grab my legs? That was close, man.  
Tai: tell me about it...I had to knock out three guys to get them off Mimi's back.  
Ken, Kari, TK, and Yolei are having a private discussion in a corner  
Ken: They look pooped...  
TK: I know Matt is used to it, though...  
Kari: Tai and Sora aren't, though...  
Yolei: Hey! I got an idea! Let's bring them with us!  
Kari: What about Tim and Julie? They don't have a digivice, or digimon.  
TK: that's right, and without one, they aren't going anywhere.  
Suddenly, they all hear a beeping sound; everyone turns towards the source, a computer, and goes there, only to find Gennai waiting for them.  
Gennai: Good morning Digi-Destined! And hello Tim and Julie, I have some import-  
TK: Wo, wo, wo, wo, wo! Hold on a sec, you know these two?  
Gennai (laughing lightly): Know them? Tim is an American Digi-destined and Julie is a European Digi-destined! Of course I know them! We've talked for years!  
TK (looks at Kari, Ken, and Yolei): are you three thinking what I'm thinking?  
Kari: Yeah.  
Ken: I like it  
Yolei: Me too  
Tai: this isn't the time guys, -Looks at Gennai- what's up?  
Gennai: oh yes, well, it seems we have a bit of a problem...-Scratches the back of his head- hehe...you see...uh...you people are going to need to be here for a year...  
Matt: oh...ok...seems simple en-WHAT?  
Mimi: A YEAR?  
Tai: you had better be joking, Gennai...  
Sora: A WHOLE year?  
TK: I like it  
Others look at him.  
TK: What? It seems like a good idea. If we go, you people can take it as a vacation from everything.  
Kari: TK's right.  
Ken: You people need the rest.  
Yolei: you need it BIG time.  
Gennai (smiles at the youngest): Glad your ok with it, Izzy and Joe already knows. Davis and Cody are not needed till later. -Looks at Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi, each of them have a 'fine, but where are we staying for a year?' look- Don't worry, each of you will have a different house from each other. The reason we need you to stay is because we've discovered that in the real world, yours, an evil is trying to get rid of you, but it can't come to the digital world and will die in a year. So, this is purely out of protection. Willis is coming by the way, as is Michael and Catherine.  
Mimi: They ARE? Yea!  
Gennai: By the way, I've got someone to introduce to you. Come on, step over here.  
The screen shows a young teenager, about the age of TK and Kari and Ken, except that the boy was in a black armor and wearing a sword.  
Gennai: Let me introduce you to your new comrade, James Darklighter.  
James: Pleasure to meet you, though not in person.  
TK: How much time till we need to go?  
Gennai: 5 hours  
Kari (looks at everyone): more than enough.  
Gennai: Excuse me, but can I talk to Tim and Julie, in private?  
Everyone: sure thing.  
As the others leave, Tim and Julie approach the computer.  
Tim: what's up, Gennai?  
Gennai: Have you two found her?  
James: Find whom, Gennai?  
Gennai: You're new partner.  
James: my partner is a girl?  
Julie: Got that right, swordboy.  
Tim: Yes, we found her, her name is Rosalyn Moore.  
Gennai: good, by the way, you're stuff has already arrived here, you just need to pick it up. Then, you're all set to go to James' world and cause some ruckus.  
Tim/Julie: Ok! See Ya.  
Tim and Julie leave to do some last minute shopping.  
  



	3. The Beggining of a New Battle

The Beginning  
  
After 5 hours of packing, shopping, excuse giving, and driving, all the Digi-Destined were ready to go. Kari and TK picked up Willis, Michael, and Catherine at the airport, and then they went to Izzy's house.  
Izzy (opens door): Willis! How are you?  
Willis: fine, thank you... Listen, I need to let Terriermon out of my bags before he dies of asphyxiation.  
Izzy: fair enough -Let's them in, Willis opens his bag to reveal Terriermon-  
Terriermon (gasping for air): took you long enough.  
Willis: Sorry, buddy.  
TK: Izzy, are the others here yet?  
Izzy: Yeah, they're in my room.  
They all walk towards Izzy's room where they find everyone waiting. Tai and Matt were busy talking about how were they going to live for a year, while Ken, Yolei, Mimi, Joe, and Sora were busy discussing about James.  
Ken: He looks like a good guy  
Mimi: A little spooky, though  
Yolei: Did you see that sword?  
Sora: and that armor?  
Joe: He looks like he came from a war or something...  
Suddenly, the computer screen turns on.  
James: You're not totally wrong there, Kido.  
Everyone turns around to look at the screen.  
James: I did come from a war. From where I come from, I am an Admiral of the Freedom Fighters Army.  
Tai: never head of it.  
James: You shouldn't...I'll explain when you get here. Are you all ready?  
Everyone: Yeah!  
James: Multiple transport...ACTIVATE!  
A flash of white light and everyone, suitcase and all, disappear.  
Meanwhile, in the Digiworld...  
James: Told you it would work, Gennai.  
Gennai: yes, you did. We should wake them up.  
James: What about my partner? I would like to meet her.  
Rosalyn (walks in): Here I am.  
James turns to see her, and when he does, his jaw drops (literally).  
James: He...He...hello...I'm James Darklighter, pleased to meet you. -Bends down and kisses her hand-  
Rosalyn: Such a charmer, no wonder you got the crest of Unity. You didn't act like a total fool when you saw me. You kept yourself together.  
Gennai: hum! Hum! We should wake them up.  
James: Leave it to me -holds out his hands- Arrisal of the People!  
Everyone wakes up, to find Gennai, James, and Rosalyn, also in an armor, this one white, towering above them.  
James (bends down): Nice nap I suppose?  
Tai: Very funny...ow! My head...  
James and Rosalyn help them up and unto a couch.  
James (sits down on a chair, Rosalyn does the same): Now, I told you I'd explain. You see, I don't exactly come from Earth.  
Tai: Gennai, is this some kind of a joke?  
Sora: Be quiet, Tai!  
James: As I was saying, I am not totally from Earth. I come from a parallel world that is called Omega. I was an Admiral there, a genius in strategy, and a genius in computers. Suddenly, by cause of a terrorist attack, our leader died. The planet was plunged in civil war. I fought for the freedom fighters because they wanted the old system back, so did I. I was given the Military Corps and the spy network job. I was experimenting an idea for the spy network when I was sucked in by the computer with the help of this device. -Hold's out a star shaped digivice. -  
Tai: Cool design  
Matt: yeah.  
Gennai: anyway...James here is a Digi-Destined. As is Rosalyn.  
Willis: But where are they're digimon?  
James: We don't need any  
Rosalyn: we have the powers of a digimon.  
James: look -Points at the suitcases- Flight of the birds!  
Suddenly, the suitcases fly up towards the sky, and then split into six groups and fly away towards different places.  
Michael: WHOA! That was way COOL!  
Catherine: Yeah!  
James: me and Rosalyn here will be your protectors in this time.  
Tai: we don't need you, we have our digimon.  
Gennai: no you don't  
TK: what do you mean?  
Kari: Where's Gatomon?  
Sora: and Biyomon?  
Gennai: When James was brought here, your digimon were sent to his world. So...  
Izzy: Till the year is over, they're staying there?  
Joe: In the middle of a war? With no one to help them digivolve?  
James: They can digivolve, actually.  
Joe (dumbstruck): they CAN?  
James: we come from different worlds, but we also have Digi-Destined there too.  
Rosalyn: They will be taken care of.  
Silence.  
Tai: I guess that means we better check out our new houses for the year. Come on Sora!  
Sora: Right behind you, Tai!  
Matt: You too Mimi!  
Mimi: Way ahead of you, Matt!  
Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi leave.  
TK: Kari...  
Kari (smiles): I know, let's go.  
Ken (smiles at Yolei): Shall we?  
Yolei: Sometimes I wonder, how could you have been the Digimon Emperor.  
James and Rosalyn freeze.  
James (pale): The...  
Rosalyn (pale): ...Digimon Emperor?  
James and Rosalyn take out they're swords and go in a fighting stance.  
James: Finally...  
Rosalyn: ...We found you...  
Ken (pale): Gennai...  
Gennai: James! Rosalyn! I told you he isn't the same person the one you know.  
James (puts back his sword, pale): Sorry, Gennai, it's just that...  
Gennai: I know, I know.  
Rosalyn (turns to Ken): Sorry about that.  
Ken: No problem. I'm used to it.  
James: It's just that...  
Rosalyn: the Digimon Emperor of our world decimated our hometown. The fire killed his parents.  
Ken: Sorry...  
James: It wasn't your fault...  
TK: ANYWAY...let's go Ken, Yolei...  
Yolei: Right...  
Ken, TK, Kari, and Yolei leave.  
Izzy: I guess we better go too, Joe, Willis  
Willis/Joe: yeah...  
Izzy: See you people tomorrow!  
They leave.  
Michael: Cathy?  
Catherine: Let's go, cutie  
James: I'm coming with you two.  
Rosalyn: me too.  
Michael: Sure...why not?  
They leave.  
Gennai (goes inside his house): Good luck Digi-Destined...you're going to need it.  
Meanwhile, in the forest...  
Michael: I wish my Digimon were here.  
Catherine: Me too.  
James: get down.  
Michael/Catherine: What?  
James (pulls out his sword): GET DOWN!  
Suddenly, a Giant Kuwagamon flies over them. Michael and Catherine get down while Rosalyn pulls out her sword and stands by James. They nod to each other.  
Rosalyn (throws sword at Kuwagamon): Slash of Excalibur!  
James (makes a circle with his sword): Holy Shield!  
Just as he says it, Kuwagamon is hit by Rosalyn's sword and falls towards James and Rosalyn. It bounces off the shield.  
Michael: We better get out of here.  
James: Good idea.  
Rosalyn (points towards a clearing): Come on! This way!  
Catherine: What are your crests?  
James: Unity  
Rosalyn: Loyalty  
They get out of the forest into a clearing, where stood a HUGE house.  
James: Welcome home.  
Meanwhile, at TK and Kari's house...  
TK: this place is HUGE!  
Kari: We really don't need all that space.  
James (appears in front of them): You will need it, believe me.  
TK: How's that?  
Rosalyn (appears on a shelf): You are going to get trained by us.  
Kari: Trained?  
James: So that you don't need us that much.  
TK: Who decided this?  
Rosalyn: We did.  
James: Besides, Since this is the biggest house, everyone will come here for training, and Rose and me will be staying here as well.  
TK: Meaning?  
Rosalyn: Get used to not much of sleep.  
James: We are going to move into the room right besides yours.  
Rosalyn: Oops! Look at the time! We got to go, James!  
James: Right, well see you at dinner! -Disappears-  
TK: this is going to be a LONG year...  
Kari: We'll make it. We always do.  
TK (leans forward): I am so lucky you're my girlfriend.  
Kari (leans forward): You are. -Kisses him-  
In less than two hours, everyone is aware of the training they're going to get much to the disappointment of the couples. James and Rosalyn return for dinner.  
James (appears): Ah! Food!  
TK: you look different without armor.  
Kari: VERY different.  
Rosalyn: took me a while to convince him, though.  
Kari: Glad you did. -Sits' down on her chair-  
TK: alright! Let's eat!  
They start eating, TK and James are speaking about James' world while Kari and Rosalyn are talking about they're boyfriends.  
TK: and so, how big is that place?  
James (smiles): HUGE  
Kari: TK has always been curious.  
Rosalyn: James is usually shy and silent.  
Kari: He ain't now.  
Rosalyn (dreamily): I know...  
Kari: I have an idea...  
Rosalyn: What is it?  
Kari (smiles mischievously at Rosalyn): you know...  
Rosalyn (Wide-eyed): I like it.  
Kari (fake yawn): TK? I'm going to bed now... -Leaves the table towards her room-  
Rosalyn (fake yawn): Me too, James... -Leaves the table towards her room-  
TK (looks at James): Notice, something isn't right here?  
James: I agree.  
TK: Let's go anyway  
James: Yeah.  
They clean the plates, wash the silverware, clean up everything, and then go to their respective rooms. Kari and Rosalyn are faking sleep.  
TK: Better put on my pajamas quietly...  
Kari (opens her eyes): Maybe you just shouldn't...  
TK: Kari? What are you doing awake? Weren't you sleeping?  
Kari: No...  
TK (wide-eyed): are you wearing anything?  
Kari (takes off his shirt): No...  
TK (has his pants pulled down): Is there any chance that I can say no to this?  
Kari (pulls him towards the bed): No...  
TK (is pulled down onto the bed): Have I ever told you your just great?  
Kari (kisses him): Yes...  
TK (breaks the kiss): remember, you asked for it.  
Kari: I know, now shut up and do it.  
TK: Your wish is my command  
As he finished saying that, he starts to kiss her throat, then goes down towards her nipples. There, she moans of pleasure. He kisses her belly and start going back up. Then, he decides it's time and inserts himself into her. He does it so fast, she practically bounces up and down on the bed. In James' room, similar scenes are happening. By the next day, they are tired like hell.  
James: Damn...I knew we weren't going to sleep that much, but this is ridiculous...  
TK: tell me about it...  
Kari: Breakfast is served! Come and get it, boys!  
TK: Finally, food...  
They eat, wash themselves, and get ready for training. In an hour, everyone is there.  
TK: right, so how are we supposed to protect ourselves when our digimon aren't here?  
James: Good question. The answer though is not as simple. (He takes out several pendants, each have a different crest) These, are the Crest Armor Energizers. They were made for activating the crest armors when a time like this would happen. Watch...(Takes the one with the crest of hope) TK! Catch! (Throws it to TK)  
TK (catches it): Got it! (The pendant starts to glow) What the...?  
James: This means that it does belong to you. Now...enable the energizing sequence by ordering it to energize. Like this: Takeru...Crest of Hope...ARMOR UP!  
Everyone seems confused.  
TK: ok...Takeru...Crest of Hope...ARMOR UP! (The crest glows beyond imagination, swallowing TK in it's light.)  
Kari: TK! James, what's wrong with him?  
James: Nothing...  
The light dies down, revealing a fully armored TK.  
TK (amazed): WHOAH! (Holds up a staff) Hey! This is Angemon's staff!  
James: Correct.  
Everyone: WOW!   
Tai: And you say this works for each one of us?  
James: Correct. Next, I will demonstrate the full power of these armors. (They are outside, by the way.) TK...(points to a tree) attack that tree.  
TK: but...I'm not strong enough...  
Matt: You can do it, little bro!  
TK: ok...I'll try...(runs at the tree) EYAH! (Hits the tree with enormous force, slicing it in the middle.) Holy shit!  
Izzy: Oh  
Joe: My  
Tai: God  
Matt: No  
Sora: Way!  
Mimi: Crap  
Willis: That  
Michael: Was  
Catherine: Incredible!  
Rosalyn: nah...  
Matt: What are you talking about? That was Great!  
James: that was nothing.  
Rosalyn: See that BIG rock protruding from Infinity Mountain?  
Tai (sees it): Yeah...?  
Rosalyn: Watch it all the time...  
Everyone watches it.  
James: Here I go!  
Suddenly James disappears, then the rock disappears, and then James appears again. Where the rock was is a HUGE hole.  
Tai: Whe...Where did it go?  
James: I destroyed it.  
Matt: No way! It was there seconds ago!  
Mimi: Matt...It's gone...  
Sora: It isn't there anymore...  
TK: Holy Shit!  
Kari: Got that right...  
James: Ok...enough for today, see you people tomorrow.  
They train for weeks, each getting a lot stronger than they were before.  
In an unknown base on Server...  
Unknown: Sire...we have found a building on File island that houses several beings...  
Unknown #2: Destroy it...nothing must stand in my way...  
  
Who are these Unknowns? What do they want? And what is their purpose for trying to kill the Digi-Destined? Revelations appear in Chapter Three, January- Unity and Hope...This time...the Earth and Digital World aren't the only things at stake.  



	4. January- Unity and Hope

January: Unity and Hope  
  
It was the beginning of January and TK decided to go on a morning jog. Though he knew the forest was filled with dangerous digimon. Not that he cared, really. Halfway through, though, he heard a voice.  
Voice: In the beginning, it was a world of light. In the end, it fell to the darkness. Then, shall the angels rise, to protect their homeworld from destruction. The light, the dark, two opposing sides. In the end, light shall triumph. Yet, where there is light, there is darkness.  
TK: Very nice, James did you make it up by yourself?  
James: Naw...I remember hearing it when I was young. Though, I must admit, the scenery it provides is quite familiar.  
TK: Still, it was very nice.  
James: Thanks. We better get back, Rose and Kari must be awake by now...not to mention worried sick.  
TK: hehe...that would resemble Kari a lot.  
James (rolls his eyes): Tell me about it...  
TK: ok...let's go.  
When they get back home, they find Kari and Rosalyn with a very stern look on their faces. James and TK look at each other. James giving TK a 'told you' look. TK just shrugged and kissed Kari. James did the same with Rosalyn. Suddenly, a loud explosion is heard in the horizon. They run out to see a pillar of smoke coming from Izzy, Willis, and Joe's house.  
James: Oh shit! Rosalyn, armor up and let's go!  
Rosalyn: Right. -Lifts up her hands- Rosalyn, Armor of Loyalty...Armor UP!  
James (does the same): James...Armor of Unity...Armor UP!  
Rosalyn (looks at Kari and TK): You two remember what to do?  
James: Remember...focus on your crest.  
TK/Kari: RIGHT! Takeru...Kari...Armor of Hope...Armor of Light...Armor UP! -Flash of light and TK is wearing an orange armor and Angemon's staff. Kari is wearing a white armor and Angewomon's bow- Ready!  
James (impressed): Made it on the first time...(focus' back on the mission) OK! Let's GO! -Takes off, the rest are following-  
When they get there, they see Izzy, Joe, and Willis being cornered by five DarkTyranomons.  
James: This is NOT my day.  
TK: Tell me about it.  
James (shouts at Joe, Izzy, and Willis): Armor up you guys! NOW!  
Izzy/Joe/Willis: RIGHT!  
Izzy: Koushiro...Armor of Knowledge...Armor UP!  
Joe: Jyou...Armor of Reliability...Armor UP!  
Willis: Willis...Armor of Miracles...Armor UP!  
In a flash, Izzy, Joe, and Willis are wearing they're purple, blue, and golden armors.  
Willis: HyperBlast! -A big ball of energy comes out of his twin cannons-  
Joe: Mega Slash! -Three crescents come out of a the blaster he has on the end of his right hand-  
Izzy: Power Surge! - A shock wave, just like an EMP shock wave, radiates from him. -  
James: Destiny of Evil! -He crosses his arms on his chests, fists closed, and he's sweating-  
Rosalyn: Oh my god! Kari! Get everyone out of here! Go to Tai's house! NOW!  
Kari: Why? -Points at James- What is he doing?  
Rosalyn: Destiny of Evil...It will create an explosion that will destroy or purge all evil for a 2-mile radius. You're armor won't stand it! Now LEAVE!  
TK (grabs Kari): You heard her! Let's GO, Kari!  
Joe: I'll tell Matt to go to Tai's...(flies away)  
Izzy: Kari, TK, Willis...We have to go! NOW! He won't be long to release the energy.  
Willis: Kari! Come on!  
Kari: bu...but...James...Rosalyn...They won't make it.  
TK: Izzy! Grab Kari and fly out of here with Willis!  
Izzy: What about you?  
TK: someone's gotta get them outta here. That's me.  
Willis: Ok...see you later...Izzy, Come on!  
Izzy: Right (grabs a screaming Kari and flies away)  
TK: Thanks Izz...(flies towards Rosalyn and James)  
Rosalyn: You ready?  
TK: yeah...  
James: TK...why are you doing this? Kari might never see you again...  
TK: I have hopes that we will survive...Besides, If I don't do this, they might die from other creatures...  
James: heh...OK! Here WE GO!!!!!!! -Releases the energy into the pack of Tyranomons-  
TK/Rosalyn: Teleport...NOW!  
Flash of light, then nothing...  
Meanwhile at Tai's house, in the living room...  
Tai: HE WHAT?!?!?!?  
Izzy (holding his helmet): You heard me, he said to leave with Kari and Willis and to come here.  
HUGE explosion is heard...they turn their heads towards it.  
Sora: does that mean they're...(weakly) dead?  
Willis (also holding his helmet): We don't know...TK told me to wait for them here for an hour...(check's his watch) it's past an hour...I'm sorry...  
Mimi (sobs): I...can't...believe...they're...dead!  
Matt: Little bro...why?  
TK (from atop the balcony that looks into the living room): Why? Because I'm a stubborn asshole, that's why!  
All: TK!  
TK (jumps into the living room): that's my name last time I checked.  
Kari (jabs him in the stomach): DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! (Kisses him, she doesn't have a helmet)  
TK: I missed you too, Kari. I see you have you're brother's punch (rubs his stomach)  
James: He was pretty brave to stay there.  
Rosalyn: and pretty honorable.  
Matt: TK...next time you pull a stunt like that, I will personally make sure you regret it.  
Mimi: got that right.  
Kari: nu-uh, I get to kill him.  
TK: What's this? I just saved you from potential enemies, and you're going to kill me?  
Tai: got that right.  
Michael: but since you're alive, and not all of our houses are destroyed...at least, I hope not...I suggest we PARTY!  
James: I'm in!  
Rosalyn: Me too!  
All: YEAH!  
Matt brought whatever drinks he could find, Tai and Sora set up the house, Rosalyn, Mimi, Catherine, and Kari brought whatever fruits they could get and TK and James brought the meat and started cooking it. Soon they were chowing down and chilling out. TK, James, Rosalyn, and Kari where talking in front of the fireplace, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Michael, and Willis were talking about the different armors, and Mimi, Catherine, and Sora were talking about they're respective others.   
TK: Yeah, well, that Teleport sure beats the hell outta you.   
Rosalyn: Tell me about it...  
Kari: I'm just grateful you people aren't hurt.  
James: I feel like a train hit me...  
TK: no duh...that attack requires way too much energy.  
In another section of the room...  
Izzy: I think the reason we get different armors and weapons is because each armor corresponds to a different crest.  
Tai: In English?  
Willis: Each crest has a different armor.  
Tai: oh......  
Matt: but why the different weapons?  
Michael: I suppose each weapon we have is simply a replacement for our digimon's powers.  
-Flashback-  
Izzy: Power Surge!  
Joe: Mega Slash!  
Willis: HyperBlast!  
-End of flashback-  
Izzy: Yeah...that would explain the weapons...  
Joe: I mean...TK got Angemon's staff...and Kari got Angewomon's bow...  
Tai: yeah...still, why were Izzy, Joe and Willis attacked in the first place?  
Gennai (walks in): I'll tell you why...  
Davis (walks in too): We got another Digimon Emperor loose...  
Cody: We found out right after we met Gennai at his house.  
Tai (nervous smile): you're joking...right?  
Sora: But...How?  
Ken: I'm the only one that ever became that here!  
James: I think I know how he came...  
Rosalyn: How?  
James: He opened the portal that sucked me into this place...(turns his head) which means...We're at war...  
Tai: WAR????????  
Gennai: yes...war...He invaded the Digiworld with a HUGE army of men...and is infecting virus digimon so that he becomes they're master. This unlike any black gears or dark rings you've ever encountered. These can only be cured by death. If you kill one of his men...they will return to their world unharmed...but beware...they are as powerful as you can imagine.  
Tai (looks at James): ok...you've fought this guy before...what do we do?  
James: get out of here...NOW!  
Sora: what is wrong with you?  
Michael: Catherine? Do you remember what happened last time?  
Catherine: yeah...Guys? We have to get out...NOW! Something bad is going to happen.  
Matt: yeah...she's right...we better leave...  
Mimi: something isn't right here...  
Davis: people...  
James: Here it comes...  
Tai: What is coming? (A LOUD explosion answers him) oh...THAT is coming...ok, people, move OUT! (Motions them with his hands)  
All: right!  
James: Davis! Cody! Armor up! We're gonna need your help!  
Cody/Davis: Got it! Cody...Davis...Armor of Knowledge...Armor of Courage...Armor UP!  
Davis/Cody: Ready!  
James: ok...Willis, Joe, Izzy, TK, and Kari...follow me!  
Rosalyn: Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Matt! You follow me!  
Tai/Sora/Matt/Mimi: Right! (Leave out the door running)  
Gennai: I'm going back my house, consider it your new base.  
James: You got it! (Gives him a thumbs up) Ok, you guys! Ready?  
Kari: Yeah!  
James: Here we go!  
(A/N: if you have the digimon 02 evolution song, Break up, this would be a good time to play it.)  
Outside, they find this BIG group of soldiers and digimon.  
James: FIRE!  
Willis: HyperBlast!  
Joe: Mega Slash!  
Izzy: Power Surge!  
James: Fury of the People!  
TK: Holy Beam!  
Kari: Arrow of Light!  
Davis: Fire Twister!  
Cody: Mega Drill!  
Each attack was thrown at a different group of people. When the smoke dissipated, though, only the digimon were really hurt by the attacks. They, however, only fazed the men.  
Cody: James...We may have a problem...  
Davis: Got that right...  
Soldier #1: Mega Shotgun!  
The blast caught Davis right in the chest.  
Cody: DAVIS!  
Soldier #2: Hyper Shot!  
Cody: Wha-UGH!  
The blast had caught Cody totally offguard and hit him in the chest, hard.  
James: DAMN! Kari, Willis, Joe, Izzy...Take the others to safety! TK and me will hold them off!  
Kari: but...  
TK: DO IT, KARI! Please! (Mouths I love you to her. She nods and Takes Cody, Willis takes Davis)  
TK (looks at James): Ready?  
James: As I'll ever be.  
TK/James: Let's do it!  
TK: Holy BEAM!  
James: Tornado of Fate!  
The attacks faze the men again, but kill the digimons.  
TK: I hate doing this...  
James: you and me both...  
TK: Why did you want me to stay? They will overcome us easily!  
James: When I tell you to, focus on your crest as much as you can.  
TK: Huh?  
James: Just do it!  
TK (confused): uh...ok... (Begins to concentrate hard on his crest. It begins to glow.)  
James does the same, with similar results.  
James/TK: Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
James: Crest of Unity...  
TK: Crest of Hope...  
They're armor begins to glow and disappear, only to be replaced by a new, more advanced armor. James' armor is light blue with a smooth surface, and a gun at the end of each fist. His helmet now covers everything on his head except for his eyes. TK's armor is still orange, though white at some parts, with a smooth surface and a huge sword rests at his side. His helmet only covers the sides, back and top of his head.  
TK: I hope you people down there are ready for this...  
Soldier #1: What the hell is going on here?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Soldier #2: I don't like it...  
James: MEGA FORCE!  
TK (grabs his sword): SLASH OF JUSTICE!  
Soldiers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!  
Huge blast, then nothing. Meanwhile, in the distance...  
Kari: What was that? (Sees huge pillar of smoke in the horizon) oh no...TK...  
Rosalyn: Are they ok? I mean...I can't sense them...  
Kari: I don't care! I'm going back!  
Willis: Wait! I think I see something coming! I don't recognize them...Ok, people (looks at Joe, Izzy, and Davis) Get ready to fight!  
Tai: Wait! I think we better hide on this one...  
Izzy: I agree. We don't know how strong they might be.  
Willis: ok...hide in those trees! NOW!  
As they finish hiding, the two figures that were coming land in the clearing.  
Unknown: I can sense them...They're close by...  
Unknown #2: At least the report we have confirms the destruction of the other two.  
Unknown: Yeah. I bet they died horribly. (Starts laughing)  
Unknown #2: yeah (starts laughing too)  
Kari (whispering, with tears in her eyes): TK...no...please...no  
Davis: I can't believe this...TK...no...  
Michael: James...we never repaid you...  
Catherine: please...no...  
TK (from above the two unknown people): Never, EVER, trust a report.  
James (from next to TK): Yeah, It could be you're downfall.  
Unknown: What the? You two are supposed to be dead!  
TK: says who?  
Unknown: says ME! (Lunges at TK)  
TK: Holy Slash!  
Unknown: UGH...(grabs his stomach) who the hell are you? (Falls down, dead)  
Unknown #2: NO! (Glares at TK) you asked for it! (Whistles, a big quantity a men come out) try and beat us all at the same time...(laughs)  
Kari (comes out of her hiding place): Who said they were alone?  
Willis: Yeah! Says who?  
The others come out. They are still outnumbered. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Ken, Michael, Catherine, Yolei, and Matt armor up.  
Tai: Taichi...Armor of Courage...Armor UP!  
Sora: Sora...Armor of Love...Armor UP!  
Mimi: Mimi...Armor of Purity...Armor UP!  
Matt: Yamato...Armor of Friendship...Armor UP!  
Michael: Michael...Armor of Honesty...Armor UP!  
Catherine: Catherine...Armor of Life...Armor UP!  
Ken: Ken...Armor of Kindness...Armor UP! (His crest glows on his chest) Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
Yolei: Miyako...Armor of Love...Armor UP!  
Yolei: Ken...why did you armor up again?  
Ken: I have no idea...  
TK: Ken! Get over here! James and me are going to need your help!  
Ken: Right!  
The rest have taken out swords and start fighting the soldiers.  
Tai: This (slash) is (ducks) is (dodges) going (slashes) to (attacks) be (backs up) hard.  
Sora: We can't hurt them! They're too powerful!  
TK: Energize your crest Armor! Just focus on everything your crest means!  
All: Right!  
Tai starts to focus on they're journey in the Digiworld, and when he confessed to Sora that he loved her. Sora focuses on the love she has for each friend she has. As the love for her mom. Matt, on his friendships. Mimi, on the time she was with the Geckomons. Willis, When Kokomon went crazy and was brought back. The rest just focused on their crests. Suddenly, a flash of light invaded each of them. They began to Armor up to the next stage.  
Unknown #2: Damn...they're too powerful! (Cries out to his men) Fall BACK! (Looks at TK) Beware, I will avenge my friend! I will avenge my friend, Tim! Remember me, remember Takeru! (Leaves)  
Tai (pale): di...did you just hear what he said?  
TK (pale, VERY pale): yeah...his...name...it's me...  
Matt: No Way!  
Mimi: I must be having a bad dream...  
James: This wasn't unexpected...  
Michael (turns towards him): What are you talking about?  
James: I'm saying that they ARE you...the are the you from MY world. They are dark beings...not by will of course...they are the key to saving both worlds...To win...we must kill them...all of them...  
Tai (laughs lightly): That's a good one...(points at himself) I have to kill myself? You must be joking!  
Sora (jabs Tai): Tai...be serious...this isn't a joke...  
Tai (looks at the other's faces): I see...it's that bad...  
Catherine: I have to fight myself...why?  
James: The Emperor converted them to evil by infecting them with a virus.  
TK: If that's the only way to help our world and yours...(pulls out his sword) then so be it.  
Kari (looks at TK): Are you sure?  
TK (looks at the others): If we don't do anything, BOTH our world and his, countless people, will suffer because we refused to fight ourselves. Is that fair?  
Tai (pulls out his sword): No...no it isn't...I'm in.  
Sora (pulls out her sword): So am I  
Matt: I'm not going to stand by and see people suffer...(pulls out his sword) I'm in.  
Mimi: So am I.  
Michael: I will not have people suffer because of me...Count me in.  
Joe: Me too  
Izzy: I see no other way to do this...so, I guess I'm in.  
Willis: I'm definitely in. Terriermon would of wanted me to.  
Catherine: I am in...all the way...  
Kari: I will not stand and see you and others suffer...so (pulls out her sword) I'm in.  
Ken: Wormmon would of liked me to...I will fight.  
Yolei: So will I  
Davis: Me too  
Cody: I will definitely come. Grandpa would have liked that.  
Rosalyn: I know I'm coming.  
James: That settles it (pulls out his sword and stretches it out. The other stretch theirs out on his) We will fight...not for honor...not for personal reasons...but for life's sake...for both our worlds...ARE YOU IN?  
All: YEAH!  
They retreat to Gennai's house where they go to sleep, except for Izzy, Tai, James, Matt, and Gennai. A map of the Digiworld, courtesy of Izzy's laptop, was projected before them.  
James: This is where the Emperor is based (points at a location on the map)  
Izzy (examines the map): that's on Server...and in the mountain regions...near where Tentomon and me fought Vamdemon. (Shudders)  
Tai (helmet is off and on the table): So...what do we do? (Looks at Gennai)  
Gennai: We know that only the virus type Digimon can be infected by the virus, so we can expect help from data and vaccine type digimon. We also know that his soldiers are very powerful and are now in the progress to upgrade their armor and weapons. The upgrade base is here (presses a button, a 3-D map of a single location appears)  
Matt (holding his helmet): That's Infinity Mountain...right here, on File island...what's it doing here? (Looks at James)  
James: The portal was used to transport buildings too...there was a miscalculation and it was teleported there. This is bad...  
Matt: why not move it?  
James: Are you crazy? Look at the size of the compound! It's huge! By the time half gets away, we would of have destroyed the other half.  
Tai: It IS huge...about the size of a small city...  
Izzy: Damn...what the hell where they thinking?  
Gennai: You're guess is as good as mine is.  
James: Anyway...we have to destroy that compound...fast...before it produces anymore soldiers and become a pain in the ass.  
Tai (looks at Matt): I like him...  
Matt (grins): yeah...he's as normal as they come...  
James: I heard that!  
Gennai: Anyway...we can destroy that compound...  
Izzy: whenever he has that look...It usually means there's a new Dark Master after us. Ok, Gennai...what's the catch?  
Gennai: As Tai had said, That compound is the size of a small city...We don't have enough power to completely destroy it...not even wipe out half...  
Tai: So? What do we do instead?  
Gennai: In this building... (Points at a building in the map. An architectural map of the building appears)...Is stored the main power core of the compound...  
Izzy (Eyes widen): Oh...I like it...  
James (understand the plan): I don't.  
Tai: What are you three talking about?  
Matt: Yeah...Fill us in.  
Izzy (turns towards them): A core Meltdown. Total destruction of the compound...plus an EMP shockwave of a 1-mile radius. They won't have a chance to escape.  
Matt: I don't get it...why don't you like it James?  
James: How much time will we have to get out, Izzy?  
Izzy: 5 min...oh...I see...this is quite unexpected...  
Tai: WE won't have time to get away in time...  
Matt: the explosion'd annihilate US.  
Gennai: I see...this is quite depressing  
All think for a while.  
James (comes up with something. His eyes have a twinkle in them): Izzy...how much time would you need to build a device that would be powerful enough to contain the explosion to the city?  
Izzy: I dunno...4-5 days, why? Oh...OH...I see...(looks up and smiles) I like it.  
James (explains to the others): The building is on the edge of the city. BIG mistake. Izzy will build a device that will contain the explosion to the city, only. We will be unharmed. I will need TK, Kari, and Rosalyn for this mission.  
Tai: Granted...do what you have to do...just bring back Kari safe.  
Matt: and TK too.  
James: They'll be all right.  
Tai: Well then...better hit the sack...what time is it, Izz?  
Izzy: We have about 8 hours to sleep.  
Matt: good, cuz I'm wasted.  
James: See you tomorrow. (Leaves for his bed. TK is waiting for him.)  
TK: How'd it go?  
James: You'll see...(smiles) right now...let's grab some shuteye.  
TK: I'm with you.  
They both go to sleep. Far away...in the Emperor's Palace...  
Emperor: They did WHAT?  
Takeru: They went to the next stage, without any help of some sort...  
Emperor (furious): This is impossible! Intolerable! How DARE they?  
Taichi: Sir...they are very powerful...they wiped out a full regiment of our men...and that was only two of them.  
Emperor (paces around): Don't you think I know THAT?  
Koushiro: I don't see how they made it to the next stage without help, though...It normally takes the OZ-chemical to make it work. At least the facility is still functioning...and the new one is almost completed, sir.  
Emperor (throws up his hands): Finally! Some good news!  
Yamato: They have proven themselves as good warriors, though.  
Hikari: Especially the one in Orange armor, likewise for the one in Black armor.  
Sora (evil one): Yeah...but the one in the red one was a skilled sword fighter...  
Takeru: What do we do now, sir?  
Emperor: We wait...for now, they have the upper hand. Yet, soon, it will be our turn to strike...(laughs maniacally)  
The next day...at Gennai's, Tai, Izzy, Matt, and James are explaining the mission, with the help of the holographic map.  
Tai: Right...so, James, Kari, TK, and Rosalyn will infiltrate the building while we create a diversion...here. (Points at a building two blocks from the main building) It should give them enough time to get in, get out, and run for it. It goes for us too. By the way...NO heroics...got it, people? James gets his old rank of admiral for this war. Izzy will be our intelligence, and Matt and me are the leaders...any questions? Yes, Sora?  
Sora: What about us? What do we get?  
Tai: Matt...  
Matt: (looks at him and nods): You all get different ranks depending on how well we've seen you fight. Sora, Yolei, Mimi, and Catherine are all Lieutenants, right now, Michael, Joe, Willis, Ken, Cody, Davis...you're all captains...TK, Kari, Rosalyn...you are all vice-admirals on this one. Congratulations. Now...if that's settled, let's get to work, people. Come on! Move! (Orders them out, then looks at Tai) this is going to be hard...  
Tai (rolls his eyes): don't I know it... (Turns to Gennai) Before we came here, you told us a new evil was after us in OUR world. Exactly WHAT evil?  
Gennai: The Emperor's Assassins. They are skilled beyond imagination; they have cloaking ability, very powerful too. You would have not even made it to the next day, alive.  
Matt (thinks): I see...well, I think we're grateful...yet also a little pissed because you brought us in the middle of a war.  
Gennai: Yes...this was unexpected...I'm sorry. This was never meant to be.  
Tai: This isn't your fault. This was unexpected; it will be another adventure for all of us.  
Matt (rolls his eyes): I hope your right...  
Meanwhile...in the compound...  
James (looks from his corner): Ok...no one in sight...let's go...  
TK/Kari/Rosalyn: Right! (Move towards the compound)  
James (stops at the front of the building and looks up): Right...(turns towards the others) ready?  
TK: yeah...  
Kari: Let's do this...  
Rosalyn: Here we go!  
An explosion is heard. They take off towards the top of the building. Meanwhile...Two blocks from there...  
Tai: Willis! Hit that wall! (Points)  
Willis: Right! HYPERBLAST! (The blast hits the wall, making it fall on the enemy)  
Matt: How much time must we stay here?  
Izzy: Until James calls us!  
Sora: I don't know if we can stand for that long...(As if to make her point, the soldiers under the wall come out from under it)...I hate it when I'm right...  
Mimi: Matt...honey...we won't be able to hold out...with only Ken being able to effectively hurt them...and he's hurt... (Points at Ken, who is on the ground with Joe looking him over)  
Willis: She's right, Matt, we won't be able to hold out for more than 15 more minutes.  
Tai: This is one battle we can't win...and we knew it...I hate to admit it, but we have to retreat...  
Michael (gets hit by the enemy): AAAAAAAAAH!  
Catherine: Michael! NO!  
Willis: That's it! I'm going over towards them!  
Matt: Me too! (Flies towards Catherine and the downed Michael)  
Michael (smiles weakly): hey...guys...ow...you better get the hell outta here...ow...before you get caught...forget about me...  
Matt: Oh no we won't! We won't leave you!  
Willis: We never, EVER, abandon friends!  
Catherine: I need you, Michael! Don't say those things!  
Michael: heh...I thought so...I knew I wouldn't of had convinced you...you guys are great...too bad...cough...It has to end like this...(passes out)  
Matt: MICHAEL! (Crest glows)  
Willis: NO! (Crest glows)  
Catherine (crying): no...NO! (Crest is glowing)  
Soldier #1: What the hell?  
Matt/Willis/Catherine: Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
Catherine: Crest of Life...  
Matt: Crest of Friendship...  
Willis: Crest of Miracles...  
They're armor falls off; they begin to glow pure white before a new armor begins to form on them. Catherine's armor is now pure white; she has wings coming out of the back of the armor. Basically, she looks like an angel, but with a sword. Matt's armor is now blue. His shoulders are covered with protectors who have a single spike on them. His sword has grown for about 5 inches more.  
The same happened to Willis, except his armor is gold and his guns have widened a bit (10 inches every way).  
Michael (opens his eyes): What the...I feel a new energy coming from within me...(stands up, fully ready for battle) Hell YEAH! I feel like new!  
Ken (stands up): I feel totally energized...(gets ready to fight) OK! Let's do this!  
Joe (surprised by Ken's outburst): WHOAH!  
Tai (smiling): Mimi...looks like you're fiancé has saved the day...  
Mimi: That's my man...  
Sora: Yeah...but I still think Tai is better.  
Tai: I try.  
Sora: He tries.  
Matt: If the chitchat is over, Let's fight!  
Tai (with renewed energy): YEAH! (Slashes at a soldier)  
All: CHARGE! (Run at the enemy)  
Soldiers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Meanwhile, in the central building...  
TK: Slash of Justice!  
Guard: AAAAAAAAAH! (Falls down and disappears)  
James: How much time till the girls are done?  
TK: Don't ask me!  
In the central core room...  
Rosalyn: There...it should be put for meltdown...  
Kari: Good, now, let's get out of here!   
They run out the door. To find the boys waiting for them.  
James: You done?  
Rosalyn: Yes, smart-ass, now...Let's get the fuck out of here!  
TK: I concur. (They break a window a go flying out)  
James (types a message on his communicator): GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!  
Meanwhile, Izzy gets the message  
Izzy: They did it! RUN FOR IT!  
Tai: You heard the man! LET'S GO!  
All: RIGHT!  
They start running or flying out of the city.  
Meanwhile, the core starts to shiver, glow, and radiating energy.  
Soldier (bursts into the room): What is going on here? (Looks at the core) oh no...no...(turns and shouts) GET THE HELL OUT! IT"S GONNA BLOW!  
Too late. An explosion is seen out in the distance. In the Emperor's palace...  
Soldier (holographic projection): Sir...something is wrong here...the lights are going out...electric fuses are blowing up!  
Koushiro: I see...very well...what else?  
Soldier: The facility isn't working anymore an-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Projection disappears)  
Koushiro (looks at the comms officer): What is going on? Why has the communication been interrupted?  
Comms officer (pale): Sir...the facility...It's gone...everything...wiped out...  
Koushiro: I hope you're joking...  
Comms officer: not at all...Patrol #2 has confirmed that a HUGE explosion occurred on Infinity Mountain.  
Koushiro (bangs his fist on the table): DAMN IT! How did this happen?  
Comms officer: Patrol #2 reports having detected an unusually high amount of radiation coming out of the area.  
Koushiro: I see...a core meltdown...these rebels aren't so dumb after all. I need to talk to the Emperor. (Turns to the comms officer) Good work.  
Comms officer (salutes): Thank you, SIR! (Goes back to his post)  
Koushiro leaves towards the throne room, where the rest of the people were gathered.  
Taichi: I suppose this isn't a social call...what is it?  
Sora: Yeah...I was busy.  
Koushiro: You're love making can wait for this (they are about to protest, when the Emperor walks in) Good morning, Sire.  
Emperor: Good morning, why did you call on me? I was sleeping.  
Koushiro (addresses them all): Exactly five minutes ago, the Upgrade Facility on Infinity Mountain was wiped out. (They are shocked)  
Emperor (pale): WHAT?  
Koushiro: You all heard me. The facility was TOTALLY wiped out. No survivors, no nothing. They all died on the spot.  
Taichi: Impossible! Yamato's guards and mine were all stationed there! There is no way they could of destroyed the whole thing!  
Koushiro (shouts at him): THEN HOW COME THE FACILITY WAS BLOODY WIPED FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET? HOW LONG SINCE YOU LAST HEARD FROM THEM?  
Emperor: Now, now, Koushiro...no need to shout...(smiles)  
Koushiro: I'm sorry, you're Excellency.  
Emperor: That's better. (Turns to Taichi) How long since you've heard of them?  
Taichi: a day.  
Emperor (smile widens): A day...one full day...how can you be sure that they are alive then?  
Taichi: I can't  
Emperor: Good...at least you confess not being sure. (Turns to Koushiro) How did it blow up?  
Koushiro: Its core was tampered with and caused a Core Meltdown. No one survived.  
Yamato: Are you sure?  
Koushiro: No one could of made it out in time...the core only needs five minutes to detonate on these cases.  
Yamato: I hate to admit it...but he's right on this one, Taichi. None of our soldiers could have made it.  
Taichi (grabs his head): I still don't see how they made it in...  
Jyou: How about an air strike?  
Taichi (looks at him): What?  
Jyou: Pretty simple...they could of come in from the top. Couldn't they?  
Taichi (straightens up): That makes sense...My best guards were stationed on the lower levels. Only the Intermediate class soldiers were on the top.  
Yamato: Same for me...  
Mimi: Jyou...I'm impressed...  
Jyou: I try...  
Emperor: That's why you're co-head of the spy network.  
Jyou: True.  
Takeru: I'm still wondering about something...  
Hikari: Which is?  
Takeru: Taichi...what orders did your men have?  
Taichi: To stay on post...  
Takeru: And if a problem aroused in the city?  
Taichi: They were to go help...  
Takeru (nods): Makes sense...you see, before the facility was wiped out...I got a transmission saying that a group of armored soldiers were attacking the city...(lifts his head up to look at Taichi) and that was two blocks from the facility...  
Taichi: I get it...a diversion...ingenious...  
Yamato: I agree...  
Sora: They purposely drove out your guards out of the facility, so that they could work in peace...  
Mimi: Very ingenious...  
Hikari: They are worthy adversaries...  
Emperor: Another reason to get rid of them...I suppose you all got your orders, correct?  
All: yes, Sire.  
Emperor: Good...get to it. I have a trip to the beach in an hour. I hope you will be effective governors of your provinces.  
All: We will try, Sire.  
Emperor: Good. Dismissed. (Turns and leaves)  
At Gennai's house...  
Tai: Ok, people...here's what we know...the facility, all of it, was destroyed, so good work. (Applause) HOWEVER (quiet) we may have a problem...we have learned that a new facility, just like this one, only bigger, was finished on Server two days ago. Since TK and James are out hunting the remnants of the enemy on this island...we will start without them. In order to control our forces everywhere...Yamato, Gennai, James, and me have agreed upon assigning different regions to each of you. Each region has a different army waiting for you. (Turns to Mimi) Yes, Mimi?  
Mimi: How did you get the men?  
Sora: Yeah...How, Taichi?  
Tai (looks at Gennai): Gennai...  
Gennai: Ok...what you are about to hear you won't like...  
Michael: Go on...  
Gennai: Since the disposal of the Emperor is necessary for the safety of BOTH our worlds...  
Catherine: You didn't do what I think you did, did you?  
Gennai: Which is?  
Catherine: Tell our parents about this...  
Gennai: Oh...no...of course not.  
All (except Tai, Gennai, Matt, and Izzy): Phew...  
Gennai: Instead...I told the whole world.  
Silence,  
Sora/Mimi/Michael/Willis: YOU WHAT?  
Ken: You're joking, I hope...  
Gennai: Nope...  
Tai: He had Matt's permission...as Izzy's and mine. We thought of it as the best option...  
Sora: You are aware, that our parents know now, don't you?  
Tai: Yeah...that's why they e-mailed us saying they understand...that they are proud of you...and that they know we'll do as well as with MaloMyotismon...so don't worry about them. The major powers granted us their armies. I gotta go and make plans with Izz. (Leaves)  
Michael: They said that?  
Kari: I think they would...  
Sora: Mom...  
Willis (standing up): I know I'm going to fight.  
Kari: After what he said?  
Willis: Even more after what he said.  
Sora: But...doesn't this depress you? We never thought about them in battle! We never thought what it would mean to them if we died.  
Willis: I know that...but I'm going to fight. My parents are proud of me that I'm doing this. I'm going to make them prouder by saving them.  
Michael: He's right...I'm in...all the way.  
Sora/Mimi: So are we.  
Rest: So are we!  
From a corner...  
Matt (to Tai): Told you they'd do it.  
Tai: Good ol' Will. Trust him to make things a lot better than they are.  
Matt: I agree.  
Tai: Let's go, pal. We got A LOT of planning to do.  
Matt: I'm impressed...you actually like it.  
Tai: Shut up, loser. (Both laugh)  
Two days later...In the new underwater base, two miles out in the ocean...  
Tai: Right...Sora, you and me, we get the area around the Koromon village and the mountains. Matt, you and Mimi get the Northern parts of the Continent. Michael, you and Catherine get the Western part, Willis, you Izzy and Joe get the South. James, Rosalyn, you get the Eastern part. Kari, you and TK get the Central Area. Gennai will control File Island. Let us be reminded of the oath we took when we found out about the other uses. Do not go rebel on this cause. Remember that the fate of all three worlds lie in our hands. Get to it people! (All leave)  
Matt: I see our old leader hasn't died with age...  
Tai: Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for a LONG time. Another adventure. School was getting a bit of a pain. This is a welcomed break from daily life.  
Matt: I couldn't agree more.   
Tai: I wish our parents were here...  
Matt: Me too...  
Gennai (runs into the hallway): Matt! Tai! (Turns to see them) Oh! There you are! We have a code blue!  
Tai: Blue? What's going on, Gennai?  
Gennai: A missile is headed towards here!  
Tai (looks at Matt): Evacuate the base! NOW!  
Gennai: You got it! (Runs towards the nearest radio room)  
Matt: We better get out too.  
Tai: Yeah...Did James and TK come back?  
Matt: Not that I know of...  
Tai: Call them and tell them to find the fucker that did this!  
Matt: Got it! (Runs towards the comms room)  
Tai (rolls his eyes): So much for a break... (Goes to the nearest exit)  
Outside...  
Sora (motions soldiers out): MOVE MOVE MOVE! Not much time left! COME ON! GET OUT! (Sees Tai) Tai! Over here!  
Tai (runs towards her): How's the evac going?  
Sora: We don't have enough boats for everyone!   
Izzy (comes near them): This isn't good...our ships are depleting in numbers by the instant...  
Joe: We need to get out of here!  
Tai: Not until everyone is safe!  
Mimi: Kari just left with the second group. We only have for 15 groups more. There are enough here for 20.  
Tai: I don't care! I am NOT leaving till everyone is safe!  
Izzy (hears a beep in his communicator): Incoming message (puts a finger in his ear and looks down)...yes...I see...patch it trough...thank you. (Looks up) We're receiving a message from an unknown source...  
Hologram appears...  
Unknown: This is Freedom Squadron of the Reconnaissance Patrol 14...need any help, down there, Tai?  
Tai (smiles big): James! You little tweed! Get down here!  
James: I copy that. We got the bastards for you, Matt.  
Matt: I knew it! They did it!  
Izzy: Radar confirms 14 fighters accompanying 5 transports. (Looks at them) We can get everyone out.  
Tai: Great! Get ready for airlift!  
All: Right! (Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Sora leave)  
Michael: You are one hell of a leader, Tai. You too, Matt  
Tai/Matt: I try  
Matt/Tai: he tries.  
Tai/Matt: We try (laugh)  
Catherine: You're both nuts.  
Davis (waves at Tai): Tai! The transports are here!  
Cody: We got about ten more minutes till impact.  
Matt: More than enough time.  
Willis: I think it's time to go, Tai, Matt... (Motions two soldiers in)  
Soldier #1: Sir! We will be you're escort.  
Tai: I gotta get used to this 'sir' thing. Ok, soldier, take us to our planes.  
James (still in the air): TK! We're gonna cover 'em, got it?  
TK: Got it, Freedom leader.  
The planes take off...10 minutes later, the facility blows up.  
TK: That was awfully close...  
James: Heads up! Full squad on Air group 2!  
TK: Sora's in there!  
James (rolls his eyes): Greeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaat! Everyone, intercept that squad! (Dives his plane out of formation)  
Fighters: Roger, Lead. (Follow James)  
Soon, It's more of a killing frenzy than an air combat. Freedom squadron suffers one ejection. The enemy squadron was not so lucky though...13 out of the 15 fighters were down. No ejection.  
TK: Why don't they give up?  
James: They're training forbids it.  
TK: I see...(spots something) James! Watch out! Missile on your tail!  
Too late...the missile hits the fighter's wing, making it go out of control.  
TK: James! EJECT!  
James: Can't...eject...window...stuck...  
TK: NO! JAMES!  
James: Hope...you...win...the...war...kid...see...ya.  
TK: I will not let you die! You won't die! You're time isn't now! (Crest glows)  
James (opens his eyes): No...you're right...I won't die! I WON'T LET THEM KILL ME! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Cabin bursts open with energy)  
TK: Freedom 3...you're in command for now. Cover me!  
Freedom 3: Got it, boss. You heard the man! Cover him!  
TK: Takeru...Armor of Hope...ARMOR UP! (Comes out of his cabin, fully armored.  
James: Glad to see you came. I sense that a being of ENORMOUS energy is closing in.  
TK: Freedom 3...Get the hell outta here!  
Freedom 3: Got it! Come on guys; Let's get the hell outta here! (Fighters leave)  
TK: Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
TK: Crest of Hope...Armor 4...ARMOR UP!  
A new armor, this one with boosters, forms up on him...He has a helmet tat looks like a normal fighter helmet, except higher. His sword is the same, but this time has crescents sticking outwards from his arms. The being arrives.  
Takeru: I'm impressed...you beat all of my Doom squadron...Of course...they weren't the best...but enough of that...let's fight!  
James: I agree.  
TK: Finally.  
Takeru: You (points at James) stay out of this...this is between the Holder of Hope and me, the Holder of Dismay.  
James: No wa-  
TK: James...I think he's right...stay out of this one...(turns to him) get to the others...tell them not to wait for me.  
James (nods): Good luck, TK. (flies away)  
TK (looks to Takeru): Now...I suggest we start...I got my girlfriend to comfort...  
Takeru: So do I... (Lunges at TK)  
TK (evades the attack): SLASH OF JUSTICE!  
Takeru: CUT OF DESPAIR!  
The attacks hit each other. Knocking them down for a moment. Then, they get back up.  
TK: Holy Crescent! (The crescents on his arms begin to glow, and then several crescents come out shooting at Takeru)  
Takeru (gets hit by the attack): Very good...let's see how you counter THIS! Beam of DEATH!  
TK: oh...shit... (The attack is nearing TK)  
Takeru: Time to die, TK, Holder of Hope! (Laughs)  
TK: Never! HOLY BEAM! (The attack isn't slowing down)  
Kari: HEAVEN'S FURY! (The attack decimates the enemy attack)  
TK (looks at Kari, dumbstruck): Kari? What are you doing here?  
Kari: Gotta look after my boyfriend (kisses him) now...I suggest we get this creep.  
Takeru: Some other time, maybe...Right now...I suggest you look out, miss. (Laughs maniacally)  
TK: What are you talking about?  
Takeru only points up and flies away. When they look up, they see a huge ball of energy coming down on them.  
TK: Oh shit!  
Kari: We gotta get outta here, TK!  
TK: we don't have enough time!  
Kari (looks at him, teary-eyed): I don't wanna die!  
TK: Me either...but we can't escape now...it's too late...I love you Kari...  
Kari: Me too...TK...  
TK: Goodbye, Kari.  
Kari: Good bye...TK.  
Just then, a figure gets in the way on the blast, hitting him at full force.  
TK: What? (Looks up) JAMES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
James (looks down and smiles): Heh...I owed you, bro...Looks like Its my time to go...Take care of Kari...and tell Rosalyn...that I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye...but to wait for me...see...ya...bro (falls into TK's arms)  
TK (shouts in the air): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Kari: TK...is he...?  
TK: I don't know...I don't know...  
Later, at the new base, deep in the woods...  
TK: He was a good man...a brave warrior...an excellent pilot...and a good friend...and I let him die...(breaks down) I...LET...HIM...DIE! (Bangs his fist)  
Tai: We're sorry, TK...  
Matt: He was willing to die for others...he was an honorable fighter...he died a hero's death...  
Catherine: Michael and me still owed him for saving us...now...he's gone...(breaks down)  
Kari: His last words were "Take care of Kari, and tell Rosalyn that I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye, but to wait for me"...what did he mean...?  
Rosalyn: He means...that he's not dead yet...he's alive.  
TK (looks up): WHAT?  
Rosalyn: since he and I came from the same world as the enemy...we both would go back home...fine...he just needs to get back now...  
Tai: That's great!  
Matt: YEAH!  
Rosalyn: thing is...the only portal that connects to our world is guarded by the Emperor's finest general's...the other you's...until they are defeated...he won't come back...  
Michael: That settles it, then! We go off to get them!  
TK: No...  
Willis: I don't understand, TK...why?  
TK: There is only a duplicate of the original Digi-Destined...you people (points at the new Digi-Destined) don't have to fight.  
Tai: I see...well, then...I guess it's time we paid a visit to the enemy generals...don't you think?  
Sora/Mimi/Joe/Izzy/Matt/Kari/TK: YEAH!  
Michael: what about us?  
Tai: You people keep an eye on things while we fight.  
Michael: OK! (Turns to the new Digi-Destined) You heard him! Get to it people!  
They leave. The original 8 are waiting.  
Tai: Don't worry people...this will be like our first time here...  
Sora: Only this time...a lot more is at stake...  
Mimi: Here we go again...  
Joe: Yeah...new danger...new enemies who have massive destruction powers...  
Matt: That's our Joe...always the pessimistic one...  
TK: I'm ready.  
Kari: So am I.  
Izzy: I'm ready too.  
Tai: Then let's go! Is everyone's armor on?  
All: YEAH!  
Tai: Look out, Generals...here we come!  
They leave into the forest. Meanwhile, in the Emperor's Base...  
Taichi: Good work Takeru...you got rid of the most powerful one!  
Yamato: Yeah...good work, bro.  
Mimi: It's about time we won a battle.  
Koushiro (comes in running): Guys! I read multiple signals coming strait towards us!  
Hikari: Must be his friends...I guess they want revenge.  
Taichi: So? Let them come! We will give them a beating to remember!  
All laugh maniacally.  



	5. January- Courage

February: Courage  
  
A/N: For those who are wondering what I did with Tim and Julie, I just sent them to James' planet to cause some ruckus. Of course, they will be back, but not soon. Sorry to all you Help-Takari-develop-people fans. I just felt it was necessary. There were WAY too much characters to write about them all, oh, and by the way, the Digimon appear in this chapter. Anyway...normal disclaimer applies here too as with all further chapters, previous ones included. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Not caused by sugar. Caused by SODA! MUST HAVE SODA!)  
-------------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------  
When we last left the group, James had "sacrificed" his life to save TK and Kari. Now, the group was heading towards the Evil Digi-Destined's castles. Starting with Taichi's...  
Tai: Come on, people! We're almost there...  
Matt: Tai...this is getting too easy...  
Sora: This doesn't feel right, Tai...  
TK: Tai...  
Kari: Brother...this just isn't right...  
Izzy: They should have had attacked us at least once by now...  
Joe: Don't say that! (Panicked) It might just come true.  
Mimi: Man...I'm getting tired...  
Tai (turns to them, smiling): Ah...feels good to see the old team back together...(gets slapped on the head by Sora) Hey! Owowowowowow.  
Matt: If you two are done...I think we're here...  
Tai (stops shouting): Huh? Let me see...(comes near Matt) Yep...that's it people...(points at a HUGE castle) Taichi's Fortress...  
TK (eyes are wide open): You call that a castle? It's more like a friggin Town!  
Izzy: I concur...  
Tai: Talk later, invade now.  
Matt (dreamily): Good to have our fearless leader back.  
Tai: Well, it's true...I am fearless.  
Sora: Tai...  
Tai: Except of her...she scares the living daylights out of me when she wants.  
All laugh.  
Tai: Anyway...let's get to it! Ready people?  
All: Ready!  
Tai: Good! Armor up!  
All: Crest Armors...ENERGI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Ground disappears below everyone except Tai)  
Tai: What the...? SORA! KARI! MATT! MIMI! IZZY! JOE! Where are you?  
Taichi: In my hands...  
Tai (turns around to find Taichi in front of him): You bastard! Let them go!  
Taichi (shakes his head slowly): I'm sorry...but I can't do that...you see, The Emperor wants them dead. The only way to save them is by fighting me.  
Tai: You're on. Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
Taichi: Good...a fair fight...now then...if you would be so kind as too die, I have a wife to take care of, you know.  
Tai: and you got mine...so no way, I'm giving up.  
Taichi: So stubborn...just like me...I guess we are the same.  
Tai (cocks an eyebrow): Except you're evil and I'm not?  
Taichi: Me? Evil? HA! Don't make me laugh! I am not evil! I am only loyal to my master.  
Tai: Who, in turn, is evil. Thus, making you evil.  
Taichi: I'm impressed...you actually have a brain...not like Takeru said...I suppose you got a point, and well made...but seriously...I don't (lunges at Tai) CARE!  
Tai (blocks the attack): I suppose I'm going to have to make you care, then. Fire of Justice! (Flames come shooting out of him in massive balls, like 15 mini-Terra Forces)  
Taichi: That all you got? I'm disappointed...Tornado of Corruption!  
Tai: Ugh...I won't...let you... win...I...can't...let...you... win... Sora...I'm...sorry...I can't beat him...(passes out)  
Taichi: Looks like I won...that was too easy...oh well, such is life...(to a nearby soldier) Take the prisoners to the dungeons!  
Soldier: YES, SIR! (Salutes and leaves)  
Taichi: I hope you like hell, Tai...cause that's where you're going. (Turns and leaves to his castle)  
In the dungeons, in one cell...  
Matt: I wonder how Tai is...  
Mimi: Yeah...I wonder if he managed to escape...  
Taichi (coming into the dungeons): I wouldn't hope that if I were you...  
TK: What's that supposed to mean?  
Taichi: It simply means...(looks at Sora, sneering) that Tai Kamiya, Hero of the Rebels, Leader of the Original Eight, is dead.  
Matt (shocked): WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?  
Kari: brother...no...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Crest emits a powerful light that goes beyond the walls, straight at the defunct leader.)  
Taichi: What the...? Guards! Knock her out!  
Guard (obeys): Yes, Sir!  
TK (gets in his way): Don't you dare touch her!  
Guard (sneers): Who's gonna make me?  
Matt (standing up besides his brother, everyone does the same): We all are...By my faith, you shall not touch this girl.  
Guard: You asked for it!  
Outside, where Tai is laying...  
Tai (stirs): What the...? I'm alive? (Shocked) I'm alive! (Happy) I'M ALIVE! YEAH! (Scream pierces the night) SORA! Oh god...where is she? Wait...I heard something about dungeons...Oh yeah...the castle's dungeons! (Dead pissed) If he touched one hair of her... Don't worry Sora...I'll get you...Crest Armor...ENERGIZE! Crest of Courage! Battle weapons...Sword of Justice, Crescents of Courage, Armor of FIRE! (He practically looks like Wargreymon right now.) Ok...now, for some ruckus. (To his communicator) Willis! Willis, can you hear me?  
In the base...  
Willis: I read you Tai...what's going on? I pick up MASSIVE energy signals coming from there? (Gets an answer, looks to Davis) get a squad out there...NOW!  
Davis: What's going on?  
Willis: Taichi...he's got the rest, except Tai...  
Davis (eyes widen): Oh...Crap...I'm on it!  
Willis (to Ken): Get an air squadron out there, too!  
Ken: Right! (Leaves with Davis)  
Willis (to the rest): People...We've got a situation here...  
Meanwhile, around Taichi's castle...  
Tai: Ok...they should be here about...(hears a loud explosion) now.  
Davis (from far away): Move it people! Come on! MOVE!  
Tai (to Davis): DAVIS! OVER HERE!  
Davis sees him, nods and tells his soldiers to follow him.  
Tai: Good, you came...  
Davis: You can bet your hide we came. Ken is on his way with Freedom Squadron.  
Tai: So...they want revenge for James?  
Davis: Last time I checked...yeah.  
Tai: Ok...here's the plan. You create a diversion so that I can blast into the dungeons unheard.  
Davis: That's pretty tough, boss. You have the firepower of a full tank squad.  
Tai: Then make it louder! Just make the damn diversion!  
Davis: Aye aye, Tai. (Leaves with his squad)  
Two minutes later...Loud, DAMN LOUD explosions are heard.  
Tai: Ata boy, Davis...FIRE JUSTICE! (His armor goes on fire; he's heading straight for the dungeons)  
Tai doesn't stop at all...he just continues going till he crashes into the dungeons, surprising the guards as well as the prisoners. The guards are beating a tall, blond boy. Another blond boy is holding a brown haired girl. The other two girls are in a corner, holding to each other. Two boys are trying to free the tall blond.  
Tai: MATT!  
Matt (weakly): Tai? Impossible...we were told you died...  
Tai (to the guards): You just spelled your doom...you never, EVER beat my friends and get away with it! FIERY CRESCENT! (The crescents are glowing red-white hot, then fire themselves to the guards)  
Guards (in agony): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tai (kneeling by Matt): Hey, bud...you ok?  
Matt: What does it look like?  
Tai (grinning): Like the whole world came onto you.  
Matt (smiling): Close...  
Kari: TAI!  
Tai (turns, only to be jumped on by a happy Kari): WHOAH! Hey! Remember that your not eight anymore, Kari!   
Sora (jabs him in the stomach): Don't you EVER do that again.  
Tai: hey, baby...glad to see you too...  
Izzy: Tai...we better go...It's dangerous here, and we can't fight here. It's too small...  
Tai: Right! Davis is outside...go and meet him. Then tell him to join me here.  
Sora: Ok...just don't die on me again, ok hun?  
Tai: I'll try not to...  
They leave and meet Davis, who in turn is told to go and meet Tai, fully armored.  
Davis: OK! Here I go! Crest Armor...ENERGIZE! Crest of Courage...Armor UP! (Also looks like Wargreymon, goes to where Tai is waiting)  
Tai: ok...you ready?  
Davis: As I'll ever be.  
Tai: good, cause here he comes...(explosion from the ceiling, Taichi appears)  
Taichi: I see you survived after all...no matter, I'll just finish you off, then, I'll kill your little friend.  
Davis: Your only talk!  
Taichi: Oh, am I? (Puts up his left hand, Davis goes flying up) I suppose this is talk?  
Tai: Davis! Oh, no...not this time, you won't! FIRE JUSTICE!  
Taichi: Wha-ugh!  
Tai: Like that? I guess not. Too bad...Cause this is what you're gonna get. FIERY CRESCENT!  
Taichi: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tai: FIERY SLASH!  
Davis: FIRE MISSILES!  
Taichi: AAAAAAAAAH! (Gets hit by first attack) NO! (Gets hit by second attack)  
Taichi: I see you're not that bad after all...Tornado of Corruption!  
Tai: Oh no! FIERY CRESCENT! Damn, it's not working!  
Kari/TK: HEAVENLY SHIELD!  
The attack disappears...leaving everyone untouched.  
Tai: Kari, TK! What are you doing here?  
Matt: I told them to come...I owed you, pal.  
Tai: I could have handled him.  
Matt: Sure, Tai...now...I got unfinished business with this creep. LIGHTNING STORM!  
Taichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Falls down on the ground, fainted)  
Tai: I think he's done for. Let's go.  
They leave for the forest, Ken having inflicted MAJOR damage to the castle, and Davis causing the enemy soldiers to surrender. Meanwhile...in a familiar ruined dungeon...  
Taichi (gets up): Heh...I'm not done yet, Tai Kamiya...oh, believe me...I'm not done yet (takes out a chemical and drinks it) Now...we'll see who wins over who (Laughs maniacally; he appears to be growing)  
Far away, deep in the woods...  
Tai: Guys...I think I can hear something...and I don't think I like how it sounds, either...  
All hear a distant, but clear laugh  
Sora: No way...I can't be...we killed him...  
Tai: I know...Taichi. Sora, take everyone but Davis out of here! Please!  
Kari: What is going on, Tai?  
Davis: Damn it! Why can't he just stay dead?  
Tai (shrugs): Like he said, he and I are the same on one thing.  
Davis: What's that?  
Tai: We're both too damn stubborn to give up.  
Davis: Good point.  
TK: Kari! We got to get out of here! NOW!  
Sora (to the soldiers): Move ahead! We'll catch up!  
Soldier: Yes, mam'! (Soldiers leave)  
Sora: Tai, we're not leaving without you, this time.  
Tai: Damn you people! Why can't you just let me do this?  
Izzy (suggestive): Because last time we did, you were badly beaten?  
Tai: Sometimes, Izz, you make so much sense...  
Izzy: Why thank you, Tai.  
Tai: Now, be quiet. He's near...  
Just as he finishes the word near, A huge, a FRIGGIN HUGE human appears.  
Taichi: Do you seriously think you can beat me? HA! Don't make me laugh! Tornado of CORRUPTION!  
The attack devastates a nearby clearing.  
Tai (pale): Oh  
Matt (pale): Shit.  
Joe (pale): We  
TK (pale): Are  
Izzy (pale): Doomed.  
Tai (looks at the others): Anyone got a GOOD idea? I'm more than willing to listen, now.  
Matt: I think we should run...  
Tai: Why's that?  
Matt: Why don't you look up and see.  
Tai (looks up): Oh...that...(sees a huge foot about to crush them) ok...suggestion approved...RUN FOR IT!  
Just as they cleared out of the foot's path, the foot comes down, causing a HUGE blast of wind, causing everyone to be thrown away.  
Tai: This is definitely NOT my day!  
Everyone: Tell me about it!  
Taichi (notices them): Ah...there you are, thought you could run from me? I think not. Beam of Death! (The attack misses them by VERY little)  
Matt: Ok...this is one powerful being...  
Kari: Someone have a good idea how to stop this creep?  
TK: Nope...  
Meanwhile, in James' world...  
James: Ok...you know the drill, We go in, take care of those guards and I transport you people to you're partner's side, got it?  
Digimon: YEAH!  
Tim: Ok...on 3...1...(they get ready) 2...(they are concentrated) 3! (They bust in)  
Guards: WHAT THE...? WHO ARE YOU?  
Agumon: Pepper Breath! (The fireball hits two guards, knocking them down)  
James: OK, EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!  
James and the Digimon follow him into a room in which lies a HUGE computer.  
James (typing): Ok...activating portal, get ready everyone! Tim, Julie, you two have to stay here with me, just in case.  
Tim/Julie: We understand...  
James: Good...PORTAL...ACTIVATED! (A flash of white light is seen, drawing the Digimon in, leaving Tim, Julie, their Digimon, and James behind.)  
In the Digital World...  
Tai: FIRE JUSTICE!   
The blast doesn't affect Taichi.  
Matt: Damn IT! He's WAY too strong!  
Tai (looks at Sora): I'm sorry we won't be able to have a honeymoon...  
Sora: It doesn't matter, at least you tried...  
Taichi: Prepare for you're death! TORNADO OF CORR-  
Wargreymon: TERRA FORCE! (The blast hits Taichi, hard. DAMN hard)  
MetalGarrurumon: METAL ICE WOLF CLAW! (Taichi is frozen) Matt, we've gotta get outta here!  
Matt: MetalGarrurumon? What the hell are you doing here?  
MetalGarrurumon: James was so kind as to bring us here by the portal, he wasn't able to come through.  
Wargreymon: Ok, enough chitchat, and looks like he's about to get free.  
Indeed, the ice that was holding him was cracking quite rapidly.  
Tai: Ok, Wargreymon, up for a fight?  
Matt: MetalGarrurumon, you up for it?  
Wargreymon/MetalGarrurumon: ARE WE EVER? Let's do this!  
Wargreymon: Wargreymon...  
MetalGarrurumon: MetalGarrurumon...  
MetalGarrurumon/Wargreymon: DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...  
The Omegamon transformation happens...  
Omegamon: Omegamon!  
Tai: All RIGHT!  
Matt: YEAH!  
Omegamon (to the other Digimon): Time to fight guys.  
Digimon: YEAH!  
Biyomon: Biyomon warpdigivolve to...Pheonixmon!  
Sora: ALL RIGHT, Pheonixmon! Let's show this guy!  
Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!  
Izzy: Ready, bud?  
Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!  
Joe: YEAH! Go Zudomon!  
Palmon: Palmon digivolve to...Togemon! Togemon digivolve to...Lillymon!  
Mimi: Let's get this creep, Lillymon!  
Patamon: Patamon warpdigivolve to...Seraphimon!  
TK: This guy is in for it now...right, Seraphimon?  
Gatomon: Gatomon warpdigivolve to...MagnaDramon!  
Kari: Let's show this guy no one tries to kill my family, MagnaDramon!  
Davis: Ok guys! Our turn!  
Veemon: Veemon...digivolve to...Ex-Veemon!  
Wormmon: Wormmon...digivolve to...Stingmon!  
Ex-Veemon: Ex-Veemon...  
Stingmon: Stingmon...  
Ex-Veemon/Stingmon: DNA digivolve to...  
Paildramon: Paildramon! Paildramon digivolve to...ImperialDramon!  
Davis: Let's do it, ImperialDramon!  
Ken: Let's show this guy what we're made of!  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon armordigivolve to...Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!  
Yolei: Yeah!  
Armadillomon: Armadillomon armordigivolve to...Digmon! The Keeper of Knowledge!  
Cody: Let's get this excuse for a human, Digmon!  
Willis: Ok! Do it, Terriermon!  
Terriermon: Terriermon armordigivolve to...Rapidmon!   
Michael: What happened to our Digimon?  
Omegamon: They stayed with James...to protect them...  
Michael/Catherine: Oh...  
Tai: Fight now, weep later.  
All: RIGHT!  
All the digimon are fighting alongside their partners, just like in the battle against Apocalyspmon, except that here, there are a lot more digidestined.   
Omegamon: GarruruCannon!  
Matt: Lightning Surge!  
Tai: Fiery Justice!  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
Zudomon: Vulcan Hammer!  
Seraphimon: Heaven's Fury!  
MagnaDramon: Burning Light!  
Mimi: Beam of Purity!  
Joe: Mega Slash!  
TK: HEAVEN'S LIGHT!  
Kari: Holy Arrow!  
The attacks hit Taichi, but no great harm is caused upon him.  
Tai: DAMN IT! Is there any way that he can be destroyed?  
Taichi: Wind of Destruction! (The attack blows everyone away.) You cannot beat me!  
Tai (sees everyone lying down, hurt, except for Wargreymon. Taichi proceeds to take everyone away): No...Sora (the rest is being carried away by Taichi)...I can't let this happen...not again...(his eyes are burning with rage) I won't let him get them...Not again...(his eyes are practically on fire) SORA! (The crest glows uncontrollably)  
Wargreymon: I feel new energy come from within me...  
Tai: ah...Aah...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (let's out a furious scream)  
In a distance...  
Sora: Is that...Tai?  
Matt: Crap...He's friggin furious...  
Joe: I haven't heard him that furious in my entire life...  
Izzy: I don't think I WANT to see him that furious.  
Back where Tai is...  
Wargreymon: Wargreymon...Power digivolve to...(His armor grows a bit, his back shield been replaced by a cape, the shield is now in his hands, his hands are in full view, his claws been stored under his cape, he now holds a sword, instead)...Royalwargreymon! The Protector of Courage!  
Tai: let's get them, Royalwargreymon...(his eyes are still burning with rage)  
In James' world...  
James: Holy crap...  
Tim: He's burning with rage...  
Julie: Taichi's in for it now...  
In the Digital World...  
Izzy: Guys...something is coming at supersonic speed towards here...(checks his computer) and its energy levels are WAY beyond scale here...  
Sora: What is it?  
Mimi: yeah...what is it?  
Matt: Look at that power...(points at the energy measurement) It's way beyond imagination...about the power of a hundred Nuclear Bombs...(turns to everyone, Taichi isn't paying attention to them...he's sleeping) Enough to wipe out the Earth twice in a row...  
Taichi (waking up): What the...?  
Royalwargreymon: You will pay for what you have done, Taichi, Royal BEAM!  
Taichi (gets hit by the blast): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tai: That's not all you're getting, buster, this is for Sora, Fiery Crescent!  
Taichi (in agony): NOOOOOOOOO!  
Tai: This is for Kari! Fire Missiles!  
Taichi: Aaaaaaaaaah...  
Tai: AND THIS IS FOR ME! FIRE JUSTICE!  
Taichi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tai: Royalwargreymon! Finish him off!  
Royalwargreymon: My pleasure! FATE OF CORRUPTION! (A MASSIVE HUGE ball of energy is forming upon Royalwargreymon's palms)  
Taichi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Royalwargreymon: Good night, Taichi...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Throws the ball of energy at Taichi, nailing a hole in his HUGE chest)  
Taichi (looking at the hole he has in his chest, shocked): I...no...this can't be happening...Sora...Yamato...Hikari...HELP ME!  
Sora (evil): I should of known you couldn't of had done it by your own...I'm disappointed, husband...tsk tsk...  
Taichi: Sora...please...help me...  
Sora (evil): Very well...Unholy Recovery! (The hole recovers itself, as if nothing had hit it)  
Tai: Oh...great...after nailing him hard...he gets another chance, and I don't? What the hell is this?  
Sora (evil): This, my dear, is called revenge. As long as you burn with rage for revenge, he will keep recovering.  
Royalwargreymon: We'll see if he can do that when he's in a million pieces, then! (Dives at Taichi) IMPERIAL SLASH!  
The broken off pieces of body return to the body, as if no attack was made.  
Taichi (throws a kiss to his fiancée): thanks, babe.  
Sora (evil): No problem dear...just come home tonight.  
Taichi: I will.  
Tai: Enough of this! FIRE JUSTICE!  
Royalwargreymon: FATE OF CORRUPTION! NYAAAAAAH!  
Matt: Gabumon...let's rock it!  
Gabumon: Right! Gabumon...warpdigivolve to...MetalGarrurumon!  
Mimi: Palmon...?  
Palmon: Sorry, Mimi, I don't have enough strength...  
Gomamon/Biyomon/Patamon/Gatomon/Veemon/Hawkmon/Armadillomon: me neither...sorry  
Ken: Wormmon?  
Wormmon: Sorry, Ken...I can't do it...  
Ken: Doesn't matter buddy...at least you tried...  
Willis: Terriermon...  
Terriermon: Got it...Terriermon golden armordigivolve to...Rapidmon!   
Matt: Lightning Kick!  
MetalGarrurumon: Metal Ice Wolf Claw!  
Royalwargreymon: Fate of Corruption! NYAAAAAAAH!  
Tai: FIRE KICK! (The damage simply regenerates itself) WHY...WON'T...HE...DIE?!?!?! Wait a minute...  
-Flashback-  
Sora (evil): Until you keep burning with rage for revenge, he will keep healing...  
-End of flashback-  
Tai: But of course! That's how you beat him! As long as I want revenge, he'll keep healing...thing is...how do I rid myself of that wanting? Revenge is something bad, thus it must be cured by something good, which means, that if I can purify myself with good, I will be able to beat him...(gets an idea) Kari!  
Kari: Yes, Tai?  
Tai: Tell Angewomon to use the Heaven's Charm on all of us!  
Kari: Are you sure?  
Tai: YES! DO IT!  
Kari: ok...Gatomon?  
Gatomon: Got it, Kari! Gatomon...digivolve to...Angewomon!  
Angewomon: Heaven's Charm! (The attack hits everyone, cleansing them of all badness)  
Tai: Yeah! It worked! Let's do it, Royalwargreymon!  
Royalwargreymon: Right!  
They both run up Taichi's leg at full speed, evading all sweeps made by his hands. Once the get to his face, they perform a back flip jump off his face and into the air.  
Tai: FIRE OF JUSTICE!  
Royalwargreymon: FATE OF CORRUPTION! NYAAAAAAAAH!  
The attacks perforate a 16m-x16m hole in Taichi's head, cutting straight through the brain and through the back of the head.  
Tai: Let's see you regenerate now, Taichi.  
Taichi: AAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOO! (Disappears)  
Tai (deactivates his armor): S'bout time he died...  
Koromon: Man...I never thought he WOULD die...you're right about one thing though...  
Tai: What's that?  
Koromon: You're both too damn stubborn to die.  
Tai: Very true...  
Matt: Tai!  
Tai: What's up?  
Matt: Look! (Points at Taichi's castle)  
The castle disappears right in front of their eyes, making way for a small golden aura. The aura travels towards Tai at full speed, stopping only when it reaches his hands. As he touches it, the golden aura turns into a key, bearing the crest of courage.  
Tai: well...one down, and seven to go...and next time...I got a feeling it won't be so easy...  
At the Emperor's base...  
Emperor: This time, Digi-Destined, you have won, but next time...next time...you won't be able to withstand my power...Koushiro! Is the dimensional transporter ready?  
Koushiro: Yes, Sire...final preparations are being done...  
Emperor: Good...soon...very soon...I will merge this world with mine...and then...I will be the master of the twin worlds! I will be INVINCIBLE!  
Technician (to Koushiro): Sir, we have found an irreparable flaw in the system.  
Koushiro: What is that?  
Technician: If the keys are all retrieved, and inserted into the core reactor, the process will be reversed, un-merging the worlds.  
Koushiro: Then make sure that DOESN'T happen!  
Technician: Yes, SIR! (Salutes)  
  
  
  
What is the Emperor thinking? What will he do to prevent the flaw? What will happen when the worlds merge? Will the Digital World EVER be safe? Find out in chapter 5, February- Friendship. The world is facing the biggest threat ever...The Emperor...  



	6. February- Friendship

February: Friendship  
  
A/N: Ok...for all you people out there who are beginning to think about flaming me on this one just for fun, please don't. I suck, yes, but I try. So, please, don't make this any worse than it is. Thank you. I am probably going to get killed by rabid fans after this...  
Matt: Why is that?  
Author: You don't wanna know.  
--------------------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------  
In the Emperor's base...  
Sora (between cries): Taichi...how dare they? (Sobs)  
Mimi: Now, now...we'll get them for this...won't we, Yamato?  
Yamato: You can count on me! (Slams his fist on his chest) I'll make them pay! (Leaves)  
At the Rebel Fortress...  
Matt (to the group): Ok, people, we got lucky this time...but let's not get too cocky. We only beat ONE of them, leaving SEVEN more. We must attack them like we did to Taichi.  
Tai: Meaning that we go in, we make some ruckus, kill the bastard, and get out. Ok, DISSMISED!  
They all leave, leaving the room empty. Little did they know that this room would be were they face the Ultimate threat to them.  
Yamato's Fortress...  
Yamato: The only way they killed Taichi was by teamwork...so the only way to destroy them is to destroy that team sense. They don't stand a chance against me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
A/N: -_-; I am going to hate this part for the rest of my life...  
Yamato: First I'll make the two leaders fight each other, and since the bearer of Courage is stronger, the bearer of Friendship will die.  
A/N: you guessed it...Matt dies in this part...(rabid Matt fans are holding weapons) but he'll come back!  
Yamato: I better get to work.  
Yamato leaves his throne room. In a nearby forest...  
Tai: Almost there, guys...Matt?  
Matt: Yes, Tai?  
Tai: Remember, you have to destroy this one by yourself, our attacks will barely scratch it.  
Matt: Got it. (Gives him a thumbs up) don't worry, I'll kick his ass good.  
Mimi (starry-eyed): Matt is always so brave.  
Everyone: -_-;  
Tai: O...k...let's get to it!  
Yamato: I don't think you're going anywhere.  
Tai: Matt...  
Matt: Got it! Gabumon?  
Gabumon: Gabumon warpdigivolve to...MetalGarrurumon!  
MetalGarrurumon: Ready when you are, Matt!  
Matt: Alright! Crest Armor...Crest of Friendship...Armor UP! Let's do this.  
MetalGarrurumon: Metal Ice Wolf Claw!  
Matt: Lightning Kick!  
Yamato: Disrupter! (The attacks disappear)  
Matt: The hell...?  
MetalGarrurumon: We didn't scratch him!  
Tai: Agumon!  
Agumon: Right! Agumon Ultra-warpdigivolve to...Royalwargreymon!  
Tai: Ultra Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
Yamato: Tie Disrupter!  
Tai: What the...?  
Matt: what is wrong with me...? Why is Tai helping me? Does he think I can't do it? What am I talking about? He wouldn't do that to me! Yes he would...He thinks I can't do this alone... I'll show him! Tai! What do you think you're doing?  
A/N: -cough- Cherrymon -cough-  
Tai: What does it look like? I'm helping you!  
Matt: No you're not! You just think I can't do it! Well, Mr. Leader, I challenge you to a fight!  
Everyone minus Matt, digimon included: 0_0;  
Tai: I hope you're kidding, Matt.  
Mimi: Matt, have you gone nuts? He's twice as powerful as you are!  
Sora: Guys...isn't this scene familiar?  
Izzy: Yeah...the Cherrymon problem.  
Joe: Someone tell me this isn't true...  
TK: Not again!  
Kari: Brother! Don't fight him! You'll kill him!  
Tai: I won't fight you, Matt!  
Matt: Fine! But I will! Lightning Kick!  
Tai blocks it easily.  
Tai: Someone tell him to stop!  
Mimi: MATT!  
Matt: Fine...if you won't fight, I guess you won't mind if I do...(lunges, sword drawn, at Kari) THIS!  
Tai: NO! (His eyes light up) Kari! (Lunges at Matt)  
Matt: Ah...the leader finally decides to fight!  
Tai: Sorry, Matt...but I got no other choice! Final Slash!   
His sword goes pure white, and then he delivers the fatal blow at Matt. It fatally wounds him  
Tai: Matt...I'm sorry... Yamato! You made me do this!  
Mimi: Matt! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Matt: Wha...what happened to me? I can't remember...oh...right...I was about to kill Kari when Tai strikes at me. I don't blame him...T-Tai?  
Tai: Matt? You're still alive?  
Matt: Listen up...I don't blame you for doing this...you had a duty to your sister...and you fulfilled it...hehe...Just promise me you'll protect TK the way you did with Kari...  
Tai (tears are forming in his eyes): I promise...  
Mimi broke down a few minutes ago...Sora is holding her tight. TK is looking away. Kari looking down on him with scared eyes.  
Matt: Mimi...sorry...I wish I didn't have to end my life like this...ow...damn it's painful...hehe...see ya, honey. (Dies)  
Mimi cracks down fully; her eyes are red from crying so much. Sora gives up, knowing she can't do anything. TK lets a few tears come down his cheeks. Kari has her head pressed on his chest. Tai, Joe, and Izzy have their eyes flared up.  
Tai: Yamato...  
Joe: That bastard is the one that did this...  
Izzy: Let's get him...  
Tai: No...I will...I'm the only one who's reached the Ultra crest level. Agumon is the only digimon here that's reached the Imperial level.  
Izzy: As much as I hate the sound of it...you're right...  
Joe: What do we do?  
Tai: cause as much distraction for his soldiers. I want this a one-on-one. This time...it's personal.  
A/N: -ELP!...I repeat...HELP!...rabid Matt fans are laying siege on my house...Anyone! HELP!  
They leave the forest and enter Yamato's grounds.  
Tai: Remember guys...this is for Matt.  
Everyone: RIGHT!  
They charge like wild lions on their prey. Except for Tai, everyone is fighting with unimaginable fury and strength. Even Joe is doing pretty well.  
In Yamato's throne room...  
Yamato: WHAT?  
Guard: The enemy is attacking the fortress, sire. They have caused considerable damage to our forces.  
Yamato: I see...Get the 5th Legion to protect the entrance!  
Guard: Yes SIR!  
Right when the guard finishes speaking, the eastern wall explodes, from the smoke appear Tai and Royalwargreymon, and they both look murderous.  
Tai: Its time you pay for your crimes, Yamato.  
Royalwargreymon: You killed my best friend's partner.  
Tai/Royalwargreymon: FOR MATT!  
Royalwargreymon: Royal Force!  
Tai: Fire Justice!  
Yamato: Ugh...  
Tai: This is for Matt! Final Slash!  
Where Matt lies...  
MetalGarrurumon: Matt...(howls)  
Matt's crest glows, covering him and MetalGarrurumon in its light. Matt starts to shiver, and then his eyes open up slowly.  
MetalGarrurumon: MetalGarrurumon...Power digivolve to...  
MetalGarrurumon stands up on his hind feet and begins to look like a mechanical version of Weregarrurumon. His 'hands' get engulfed in two cannons that look a lot like the Garruru Cannon, except these are alot more powerful.  
Wargarrurumon: ...Wargarrurumon! The Defender of Friendship! (Emits a howl)  
Matt: Ultra Crest Armor...ENERGIZE!  
Matt's armor glows bright blue. His shoulder protectors grow lightning-like spikes. His helmet has a single lightning protruding for the top. A long, light-blue cape covers his back. A golden staff has replaced his sword.  
Matt: Wargarrurumon?  
Wargarrurumon: You got it, Matt.  
Matt materializes a surf board-like object and gets on it. They take off for Yamato's Fortress.  
Tai: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Slumps down)  
Yamato: and now for you...Victory Blast!  
The blast hits Royalwargreymon, making him ram into the Western Wall.  
Matt: Lightning Bolt!  
Wargarrurumon: Ice Strike!  
Yamato: Ugh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...Matt...? Impossible...I saw Tai kill you!  
Tai: Matt...?  
Matt: Friendship can revive the dead, just like courage can. You just need the right Friendship.  
Wargarrurumon: Still think you can beat us?  
Yamato: More than ever...  
Matt: Lets do this...  
Yamato: Victory Blast!  
Matt: Lightning Strike!  
The blasts cancel each other out.  
Matt: Heh...having second thought on this?  
Yamato: Never  
Wargarrurumon: Too bad...Final Strike!  
The attack hits Yamato in the back, piercing him in the stomach, or at least, where the stomach USED to be.  
Yamato: (looks at the hole) no...Not like Taichi...Mimi...Sora...I'm sorry...I couldn't get Taichi's murderer.  
Tai: That's a good one...me...a murderer.  
Matt: Be quiet.  
Tai: ok...you're the boss here.  
TK and the rest come barging in.  
TK: MATT?!?!?!?!?  
Mimi: MATT!!!!!!!  
Izzy: Yeah! Matt! You're alive!  
Joe: Alright!   
Kari: What the hell happened here? Matt's supposed to be dead!  
Yamato: You haven't seen the last of me...(crosses his arms over his chest) METAL TRANSFORMATION!  
Yamato's body starts to tremble, and then his skin turns into a metallic color. After a while, his skin IS metal. He has become like an Andromon, only much more powerful. His wound has closed fully. Its as if he wasn't wounded in the first place.  
Yamato: Heh...come and get me.  
Matt: My pleasure...  
Wargarrurumon: Ice Strike!  
The blast does little effect.  
Yamato: Victory Missiles!  
Matt: (twirls his staff to block it) Shield of Faith!  
Yamato: Lightning Spikes!  
Matt: Damn...my shield of faith won't hold for long...  
TK: Matt!  
Matt: Stay out of this, TK!  
Joe: He's right...we'd just get in the way.  
TK: NO!  
Sora: What's wrong with you?  
TK: He won't hold out for long...After his shield is gone...he's fish bait. I won't lose him again!  
Mimi: Me neither!  
TK and Mimi run to Matt's side.  
Matt: What are you doing here? I told you not to come!  
TK: and let you die? No way!  
Mimi: and since I'm your fiancÈe, I'm always going to be by your side.  
Meanwhile...where the others are...  
Tai (weakly): hey...what's going on here?  
Sora: TAI!  
Kari: Tai! What...what happened to you?  
Tai: Doesn't matter...why aren't you helping him?  
Kari: We'd just get in the way...  
Tai: Don't give that crap! You know as well as I do that you're not there because you're afraid.  
Sora: You're right...we are afraid...  
Tai: I thought so...(gets up slowly) The way to beat fear is by confronting fear. Royalwargreymon?  
Royalwargreymon: yes, Tai?  
Tai: Lets go help our friends.  
Tai and Royalwargreymon rush to Matt's side.  
Matt: TAI! What are you doing here? You're hurt!  
Tai: (smiles) As if that's going to stop me.  
Matt: (returns the smile) Ok, people...this time, give it all you got! SHIELD OF FAITH!  
Sora: Tai's right...we are afraid...we're afraid of losing our lives, of losing friends, of seeing death...  
Izzy: I have to agree...  
Kari: But he's right...the only way to beat fear is by confronting it. I'm going to help them. Who's coming?  
Joe raises his hand. They both go to help their friends.  
Sora: I don't think I can do this...  
Izzy: Sora...we have to...  
Sora: I know that! But I just can't think about doing this!  
Izzy: Sora...Tai's weak...Matt's barely holding out...Tai needs you...Matt needs your friendship support...the rest need to know they can count on you...they need to know that we're together to the end. I'm going to help them.  
Izzy leaves Sora thinking.  
Sora: They need me...Tai...Matt...Mimi...TK...Kari...Joe...Izzy...they need my support...and I'm denying it?  
Matt: Damn! I won't be able to hold him out for long...  
Tai: Don't worry...we're ready...  
Royalwargreymon: Leave him to us.  
Sora: and get yourself killed? NO WAY! Matt! Hold out for a bit more! You can do it!  
Tai: Sora?  
Izzy: Yeah!  
Mimi: she's right! You can do it, Matt!  
Joe: We trust you, Matt! You can pull it off!  
TK: You can do it, bro!  
Kari: You're our only hope, Matt! You can do it!  
Izzy: Resist for a bit longer!  
Tai: YOU CAN DO IT, MATT! We're your friends now and forever, we're beside you to then end!  
Matt: Thanks, Tai...(his eyes close and a blue aura appears around him) MEGA BEAM OF FRIENDSHIP!  
The beam hits Yamato in the chest, perforating him throughout his back. A gap is seen in his chest, blood is running out of his wound, he died the moment the beam hit his heart. He goes on his knees, then falls to the ground.  
Matt: It's over...Yamato is dead...  
Tai: Finally...Armor down...  
Everyone else: Armor down  
They de-armor as the digimon de-digivolve to their rookie forms.  
Tai: Let's get out of here...I'll tell Ken to burn this place to the ground...  
They leave Yamato's fortress. When they arrive at the base, Willis and the rest congratulate them on a job well done.  
Tai: Willis...I need you to do me a favor.  
Willis: Sure...what's up?  
Tai: I need you to burn Yamato's Fortress to the ground with Ken's air squad.  
Willis: No problemo...Ken! I got a job for you!  
Ken: What's up?  
Willis: Get Freedom Squadron ready, you're target is Yamato's Fortress. Burn it down, all of it.  
Ken: You got it!  
Ken leaves to prepare his squadron. Matt walks up to Tai.  
Matt: Tai...have you noticed something strange...  
Tai: Yeah, when we killed Yamato, you didn't receive a key.  
Matt: Exactly. What could of happened?  
In James' World...  
James: (frantically typing) Guys...I got something here...  
Tim: What's up (looks at the screen)...uh-oh...this is bad...  
Julie: Yamato isn't dead? How can that be?  
James: No...that can't be...we all saw him die at Matt's hands.  
They all nod...  
Tim: Yet these energy signatures are proving the contrary...  
Julie: It's heading right for their base...crap...it's in a Digimon...meaning he has the power of a digimon plus his combined...crap  
James: Precisely...  
Tim: We gotta warn them!  
James: I'll send them an e-mail (types frantically)  
Back at the Rebel Base...  
Tai: Ok...Ken has come back saying that the fortress wasn't destroyed.  
Sora: Why?  
Ken: Because...the fortress...wasn't there.  
Izzy: Are we supposed to believe that a whole fortress disappeared into thin air?  
Ken: Exactly.  
Joe: I hope you're kidding, Ken.  
Willis (comes into the room): He's not. I ordered a sweep to be made around the area and there wasn't a single fortress to be seen. By the way, we received two e-mails filed under Urgent. Want to see them?  
Everyone minus Willis: Of course!  
Willis: ok, then (types into a small datapad) uploading the e-mails to holograms.  
The figure of James, Tim, and Julie appears on the hologram.  
TK: Its Tim! And Julie!  
Tim: To whoever reads this e-mail; James, Julie and I have found some disturbing info. We believe that Yamato is NOT dead. He inhabits a digimon's body, one that you all know, and is heading straight for you. We have not found out the digimon's name, but we know he is incredibly powerful. So Beware, and TK, Good luck.  
The Hologram fades.  
Joe: Woo-boy...seems you were right, Ken.  
Izzy: This is quite disturbing...  
Willis: Michael and Catherine are patrolling the water sectors with Seadramon and Auramon. They should be back by sundown.  
Tai: What's the second e-mail?  
Another Hologram appears...  
Gennai: Hello, digi-destined! I have found out what digimon you are about to face! Its Pied-  
The Hologram turns into static, then dies.  
Willis (to his communicator): What is going on? Why was the Hologram cut off? (Gets an answer) I see...go to DEFCON 5. (Turns to his friends) Looks like Yamato's arrived...  
The door opens up with a blast, revealing Piedmon standing there.  
Piedmon: Have I interrupted anything?  
Tai: No...not at all...Agumon?  
Agumon: Agumon...Ultra-warpdigivolve to...  
Royalwargreymon: Royalwargreymon!  
Matt: Gabumon...hit it!  
Gabumon: Gabumon Ultra-warpdigivolve to...  
Wargarrurumon: Wargarrurumon!  
Tai: Lets hit it, guys!  
Willis: Crest Armor...Crest of Destiny...ENERGIZE!  
Ken: Crest Armor...Crest of Kindness...ENERGIZE!  
Tai: Ultra Crest Armor...Crest of Courage...ENERGIZE!  
Matt: Ultra Crest Armor...Crest of Friendship...ENERGIZE!  
Piedmon: Humph...Not impressive. Trump Sword!  
Tai: Imperial Slash!  
Matt: Final Blast!  
Royalwargreymon: Royal Force!  
Wargarrurumon: Ice Strike!  
Willis: Rapid Fire!  
Ken: Sword of Kindness!  
All the blasts hit Piedmon, knocking him to the ground, badly hurt. Wargarrurumon easily blocks his trump sword attack.  
Piedmon: ACK! My body! What is happening to me? YAAAAAAAAAH!  
Piedmon's body rips apart, disintegrating him. Out of his body emerges Yamato, fully recovered, his eyes glowing black.  
Yamato: I told you I'd be back...Beam of Misfortune!  
The attack hits Tai, Willis, Ken, and Royalwargreymon, making them fly into a wall. Matt and Wargarrurumon block the attack just in time.  
Matt: You...you're back...no matter...we'll kill you now!  
Wargarrurumon: Don't you ever die?  
Yamato: yes...but I won't...I'll kill you first...  
Matt: That is left to be seen. Lightning Tornado!  
Tai: Matt...watch out...  
Mimi: Matt, be careful...  
Yamato: Oh, he'll be careful alright, but not careful enough.  
Matt: Raging Tiger!  
Yamato: Sword of Death!  
Matt: You're going down!  
Yamato: Oh, yeah? Give one reason why!  
Matt: Because I have my friends who support me, they give me strength beyond your dreams.  
Yamato: Touching...NOT! Sword of Death!  
Matt: Lightning Bolt!  
Yamato: Will of the Emperor!  
Matt: Strength of Freedom!  
Tai (watching the fight): They're wearing out, both of them...  
Matt: Shield of Faith!  
TK: this fight is going to be a stalemate.  
Yamato: Sword of Death!  
Mimi: We got to stop Yamato!  
Matt: Will of the People!  
Tai: We will...together...as a team...like we always did...  
Matt's crest glows bright blue, giving him a newfound energy.  
Matt: BEAM OF FRIENDSHIP!  
Yamato: Unholy Shield!  
The shield explodes on impact with the beam, making Yamato an open target. The beam hits him at full force, this time, killing him for sure.  
Matt: This time, you die, and you die for good! Lightning Kick! Double Edge Slash! Lightning Storm! Final Blast!  
All the attacks hit Yamato, or what WAS Yamato. Where he stood was now a foot deep ash crater. Matt slumps down in exhaustion. Mimi runs to him, as does Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari.  
Mimi: Matt!  
TK (checks for a pulse): He's okay...just exhausted.  
Tai: I don't blame him...  
Sora: That last round of attacks must have depleted his energy.  
Kari: He'll be ok in 4 hours or so...  
Tai: Let's give him a rest. Joe! Help me get Matt to his room!  
Joe comes over, picks Matt's feet up while Tai gets his arms, take him to his room, put him on his bed, and leave. The next day...  
Matt: What...Where am I?  
Mimi: Matt...? You awake, honey?  
Matt: Yeah...what happened to Yamato? Did we beat him?  
Mimi: Yeah...you killed him good. You left a foot deep crater where he stood.  
Matt: I did?  
Mimi: You can't remember?  
Matt: Nope...All I get is a headache.  
Mimi: (checks his pillow and starts giggling)  
Matt: What's so funny?  
Mimi: You slept on the key you received for killing Yamato, silly! That's why you have a headache! Come on! The others think you're still asleep! Get up!  
Matt: I'm up! I'm up, already!  
At the Emperor's Base...  
Mimi and Sora are both crying when the Emperor arrives in the room.  
Emperor: Ladies, ladies, calm down! It is tragic that your husband and fiancÈ have died, but I have now the Ultimate weapon for revenge!  
Sora: Oh? -Sniff- what's that?  
Emperor: I'd like you to meet someone...step closer, son.  
Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari, and Koushiro gasp.  
  
Who is this mysterious person? How can he be the Ultimate weapon? What plan does the Emperor have in mind? Find out in the Next chapter, March- The Crest of Death and Life. A new enemy, a new hero, this time, the Earth isn't the only thing at stake!  



	7. March- The Two Crests: Life and Death

March: The Crests of Death and Life  
  
Emperor: I would like you to meet my nephew, Alexei. He is the crest bearer of Death.  
Alexei: Hello.  
Everyone else: Welcome, young master.  
Alexei: Call me Alexei, I don't buy into the master thing.  
Emperor (smiles): He is very modest, and very truthful. But don't worry, he is loyal to our cause.  
Alexei: Long Live the Emperor!  
Emperor: See?  
At the Rebel base...  
Willis: TAI!  
Tai: what's up?  
Willis (panting): New...message...James...Tim...Julie...Urgent...here...oh god...  
Tai: Get a rest, Willis. I'll tell everyone.  
Willis: thanks...Tai...  
Tai smiles and Willis leaves for his room. In a matter of minutes, the whole team is gathered in the hologram room. Tai inserts the disk with e-mail. James' figure appears. No sign of Tim or Julie.  
James: I have little time, so I'll be brief. Tim and Julie recently discovered a person in your world that seems to be familiar with digimon. They went to find that person. It appears to be a girl. Her name is Andrea Yagami. She is about Willis' age. She holds the Crest of Life, at least, we think she does...ok...my time's up, soldiers have found this place so I'm moving. See ya guys!  
Tai/Kari: WHAT?  
Matt: what's wrong, Tai?  
Tai: Andrea, she's our cousin.  
Kari: She's the best cousin ever!  
Tai: I have to agree. She's a lot like Kari; even the I-don't-care-about-myself attitude is the same.  
Kari: (whacks Tai upside the head)  
Joe: I wonder if she'll be big help...? (Daydreams)  
Izzy: Joe? JOE? JOE! YO! SNAP OUT OF IT!  
Joe: (snaps back to reality) huh? Say what?  
Tai, Matt, and TK are laughing really hard.  
Tai: Do I smell a crush forming on my cousin? (Laughs again)  
Joe: (blushes) TAI! I would NEVER!  
Matt: (tears in his eyes) Sure...whatever, Joe...(laughs again)  
Kari, Sora, and Mimi walk up to them and whack them.  
Tai/Matt/TK: OW!  
Tai and Matt go to Willis' room.  
Tai: Willis? We have a job for you.  
Willis: What now, Tai?  
Tai: We need you to track anything weird happening in the Digiworld. Nothing to do with the Emperor. We're expecting company.  
Willis: Who?  
Tai: My cousin, Andrea Yagami.  
At those words, Willis' door burst open, revealing a very red and very wide-eyed Willis.  
Willis: ANDREA YAGAMI?!?!?!?!?!?  
Tai: (confused) Uh...yeah...you know, the one who moved to the US? Near Colora- (realizes something) YOU KNOW HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
Willis: Do I EVER! We go to the same school! We're best friends!  
Matt: So, why that kind of attitude?  
Willis: She didn't tell you?  
Tai: Tell me what?  
Willis: She was mortally sick 3 months ago. She still is, and you're bringing her HERE?!?!?!?!?  
Tai: WHAT?!  
Willis: A new form of disease, I was researching a way of killing it, but I failed...she's going to die Tai. I'm sorry. I'll monitor for her arrival...I told you because you have to know...  
Tai: Thanks Willis...  
When Willis leave, Tai turns to Matt.  
Tai: Matt, contact Gennai.  
Matt: Ok...uh...why?  
Tai: I want a word with him...I think he knows something we don't. I have a hunch it's about Andrea.  
Matt: Ok...no prob.  
Matt leaves; Tai goes to his room, where he looks at a picture of Andrea, him, and Kari when they were younger. He doesn't notice the entry of Sora. She looks at the picture over his shoulder.  
Sora: She's very pretty...  
Tai: (surprised) AH! Oh, Sora, its you...please don't do that again...and yes, she is very pretty...  
Sora: I heard your discussion with Willis...I'm sorry.  
Tai: Thanks, Sora...(kisses her) Thanks a lot.  
Sora: You're welcome, Tai. I'll always be there for you, and you know it.  
Tai: I know...and it means a lot to me that you will...Its just that...its not fair...why does she have to die? She so full of life, of energy...  
Sora: I don't think she is going to die.  
Tai: What do you mean?  
Sora: Think about it...The Digiworld has always had its Chosen Children in healthy condition, because otherwise, they would easily die in this unfamiliar place.  
Tai: You're absolutely right.  
Sora: yeah...I know.  
Tai: HEY!  
Sora: (starts giggling)  
At the monitoring station, a very mournful Willis is issuing orders when needed. Davis and Ken notice his mournful face and go over to him.  
Ken: Willis?  
Davis: What's wrong? You look like someone died.  
Willis: (starts crying) Someone is GOING to die, Davis.  
Ken: WHAT?  
Willis: My best friend, and Tai's cousin, Andrea Yagami, is going to die. And to make things worse, she's coming HERE!  
Davis: Oh, man, Willis, it's understandable that you feel this way, I would be the same if Ken here was about to die. You're passing through something difficult; you just need to hang in there. I bet Tai is feeling a lot worse than you are.  
Willis: I know...it's just that...(a beeping sound is heard) Wait a sec...Control! What the hell is going on?  
Control: Unusual energy flux forming above the base, similar parameters as those programmed to monitor, do we activate the defenses, sir?  
Willis: NO! Call Tai and Kari tell them their cousin is here.  
Control: Yes, sir. (Turns to the Comms officer)  
Ken: Willis...  
Willis: Yeah, Ken?  
Ken: I think you should go and meet her...she needs you man...  
Willis: No...I can't bear to see her like that...  
Davis: (punches Willis) feeling better?  
Willis: Yeah...thanks...I needed that. You're both right, I'll go and see her.  
Willis leaves, Ken turns to Davis  
Ken: Have you noticed something?  
Davis: Yeah, We're starting to act a lot like Tai and the rest when they were the only digi-destined.  
Ken: You noticed, too?  
Davis: Isn't that hard to notice. Come on; let's go see Miss Yagami.  
They leave for the top of the base. There, they see Tai, Kari, and a now smiling Willis. Sora, Mimi, and Matt are there too. Two minutes later, The rest of the gang shows up. The energy flux becomes visible, revealing an opening. They all look up, expecting to see Andrea come out slowly. Instead, a bright light appears from the end of the flux and shoot out towards them. The light stops right in front of them, disappears and reveals a smiling Andrea.  
Andrea: Hey guys!  
Willis: ANDREA!  
Andrea: WILLIS!  
They hug each other, and smile at each other.  
Willis: How have you been?  
Andrea: Until now...weak...but now, I feel alive again! I don't even feel the symptoms for the disease, I...I think I'm cured, Willis.  
Willis: (smiles big and lifts her) YEAH! That's great news, Andrea! I'm so happy for you. After I had failed, I couldn't stop feeling guilty for letting you down!  
Andrea: You big dope! You never let me down! Only trying to find a cure touched me deeply. It showed how much you really cared.  
Tai: Uh...guys? We're still here, ya know?  
Andrea: (smiles to Tai and looks at Willis) We'll finish off afterwards, ok?  
Willis: I'm game.  
Andrea hugs him again and goes to Tai and the rest, where she meets the rest of the gang. She hugs Kari and kisses Tai on the cheek before leaving for her quarters, which, ironically, are situated right besides Willis'. That's when they notice a little white Patamon.  
Tai: Andrea! Wait!  
Andrea: (turns to Tai) What's the matter? (Notices all the looks on her friend) Oh...I'm sorry, this is ManaPatamon. She's my digimon. (Holds up a new kind of digivice, it's not like James' or Rosalyn's, nor is it a D3 or an original digivice. It looks like a diamond shaped digivice. It has a pure white color.  
Andrea: I named this digivice the D4. Besides having all the D3 has, it has one more function, Digital Recovery.  
Izzy: Interesting...you figured this out by yourself?  
Tai: Oh...yeah...I forgot...she's the equivalent of you or Willis, Izzy.  
Sora: Finally, our own genius! Yolei is pretty smart, but no one's ever beaten Izzy or Willis.  
Mimi: We got a lot to talk about, especially about Willis here, we want to know about him...(giggles)  
Andrea: (looks at Willis, and smiles sweetly) Don't worry, I won't sing that easily.  
Sora: (starts laughing)  
All the girls and their respective digimon leave. Leaving the guys behind.  
Tai: I bet your happy, Willis.  
Willis: You can bet your money I am! I never felt so happy since I discovered her sickness.  
Izzy: I'm glad you are.  
TK: S'bout time you got a girlfriend!  
Tai and Willis pale  
Willis: Girlfriend? No, no, no, no, no! we're just friends, that's all!  
Matt: Where have I heard that before?   
TK: I said that, you said that, and, if my memory isn't wrong, Tai said that, too.  
Matt and TK laugh.  
Willis: Well...ok...I do admit she's pretty, and I do think I have a crush on her...but hat's about it...  
Tai: Well...if you ever get together, you know what happens if you treat her wrongly...  
Tai makes the your-dead sign to Willis. Willis gulps.  
Willis: I know! I know! Shish! You people sure are overprotective, aren't you?  
Matt and Tai nod.  
Willis: I thought so.  
They all laugh and then go to their respective quarters. An hour later, Willis comes out of his quarters for a midnight stroll, since he couldn't sleep. When he reached the Observatory, or roof, he found Andrea sitting down, looking at the stars. He walked towards her.  
Andrea: The sky here sure is pretty, what do you think Willis?  
Willis: How did you know?  
Andrea: I heard footsteps, and if it was anyone else, they would of asked me what I was doing out here. But you know how much I love looking at the stars.  
Willis: Yeah...I remember alright. We used to go out some nights to watch the stars. Though you won't see them in Colorado like you see them here. Here, they are pure, untampered with by humans...once the war is over, I'm going to find a way to close the portal for those that do not deserve coming. I don't want this place harmed, its too beautiful to be destroyed...  
Andrea: Yeah...it is, isn't it? Did you tell Tai about us?  
Willis: No...I...I lied...partly...I didn't confess you were my girlfriend, I just told them that I had a crush on you. I think Matt and TK saw through that, though. I think its good, since they will be able to calm him down.  
Andrea: (lets out a little laugh) That's Tai alright...he treats me as if I was like Kari...not that I mind...but sometimes it interferes with personal things...by the way, I got this from Gennai (pulls out a Terminal and Crest). He also said that more Chosen Children were coming...and that...in a way...we would already know each other...weird, huh?  
Willis: Nope...actually, it makes sense, because I heard that a similar energy flux, like the one you came through, was seen around the Emperor's base. I think we might need the help.  
Andrea: And me? Are you happy I came?  
Willis: (kisses her on the lips) I'm extremely happy you came, I missed you so much...but since the assassins were still roaming the Earth looking for me and the rest, I couldn't come back. I promise I'll be there for you from now on...  
Andrea: Willis...sometimes you are such a charmer. (Giggles)  
An alert signal sounds, Willis and Andrea run down to their quarters, get changed into battle outfits, and go to the control room. Tai is waiting for them there.  
Tai: Willis! About time you got here!  
Willis: (still fixing his collar) What's wrong? What's going on?  
Tai: Multiple Energy fluxes are appearing around the Emperor's base, one life form per flux is appearing.  
Andrea: (looks at Willis) Looks like you were right.  
Willis: yep, and I hate it when I'm right about these things.  
Tai: What are you talking about? Ok, listen we've also picked up an unusually high level of energy not far from here. Willis, Andrea, I want you to check it out, ANY enemy encountered, you call me. Got it? No heroics.  
Andrea: Tai...we know. Willis, let's go, ManaPatamon! Terriermon! We're leaving!  
ManaPatamon/Terriermon: OK!  
The four leave for the area. Matt comes up to Tai.  
Matt: Tai...you can't be so protective of her...especially since we told you now that Willis is her boyfriend...  
Tai: its not that I don't trust him...it's that...I just am this way...  
Matt: (punches Tai) Better?  
Tai: Much...thanks, I get it, I'll let her alone.  
Mat: good to hear.  
Meanwhile, in the area where Andrea and Willis are...  
Willis: This is it...but nothing to see...  
Andrea: yeah...(looks around, notices a pair of eyes on her and Willis) Willis...  
Willis: Yeah?  
Andrea: Look over there...in those bushes...  
Willis: I see it...Terriermon...  
Terriermon: Terriermon...armordigivolve tooooooooooooooooo  
Rapidmon: Rapidmon! Rapid MISSILE!  
The pair of eyes disappears when the blast hits the area, only to reappear behind them.  
Unknown: Lionheart!  
The attack hits Willis in the back, knocking him to the ground, badly hurt.  
Andrea: WILLIS!  
ManaPatamon: ManaPatamon...digivolve to...Angewomon!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
The arrow finally makes the pair of eyes to disappear.  
Andrea: Angewomon! We have to get Willis back to the base!  
Angewomon: I'll carry him. Rapidmon, you cover us.  
Rapidmon: Anything for Willis.  
They get to the base, without any problems, and when they reach the infirmary, Tai and Matt get there.  
Tai: Andrea! What happened? Is he alright?  
Andrea: (crying) we were patrolling the area you told us about and then something attacked Willis in the back. He's badly hurt...I can't believe he's going through this again...  
Matt: wait, wait, and wait...AGAIN?  
Andrea: (nods) yes...again...the first time, we were out on a date when this bully came out of particularly nowhere, and started attacking us. He was going for me, but Willis got in the way. Willis got hit, full force. He got up, and his eyes were practically burning with rage. I never saw him so mad. He started to walk towards the bully when from out of nowhere, something hits him in the back, making him go down badly. The bully ran away terrified at what happened. I knew better and stayed with him. Fortunately, I had a cell, so I called for an ambulance. He barely made it.  
Tai: I see...I think I was wrong about him... I'm glad he's your boyfriend.  
Andrea: Thanks...  
Matt: But don't ever keep something away from us like this.  
Willis: Keep from you? What the hell happened to me?!?!  
Andrea: WILLIS! (Throws her arms around him) You're okay!  
Willis: Yep...I'm fine...(she starts crying) there, there...its ok...I told you I would be there for you always...I want to keep that promise. (Kisses her)  
Andrea: Thank you, Willis...for being so sweet.  
Willis: No prob...  
Tai: Reminds me of Sora and me...(smiles)  
Matt: They were made for each other...  
Suddenly, a control officer bursts in...  
Control: Admiral Tai! We read an unusually high energy level approaching the base...it appears to be the same that Commanders Willis and Andrea were sent to investigate!  
Andrea: I am SO going.  
Tai: No your-  
Matt: Let her come, Tai...remember about before.  
Tai: But...oh, alright...but stay close to me or Matt, got it?  
Andrea: Yes, Tai...  
They leave the base and halfway through the sector, they find a teen leaning back on a tree.  
Teen: About time you showed up...  
Tai: Who are you? And what have you done to Willis?  
Teen: Permit me to introduce myself...Alexei Ichijouji, the Emperor's nephew. And as for Willis, I believe my Lionheart has wounded him attack...no big deal...  
Tai: My...you're modest, aren't you?  
Alexei: Maybe, but I am till loyal to uncle. Prepare to fight!  
Tai: I thought this would end like this, so I brought along Agumon. Agumon, Digivolve!  
Agumon: Agumon Ultra-warpdigivolve to...  
Royalwargreymon: Royalwargreymon!  
Gabumon: Gabumon...Ultra-warpdigivolve to...  
Wargarrurumon: Wargarrurumon!  
ManaPatamon: ManaPatamon digivolve to...Angewomon!  
Alexei: Come and get me...  
Royalwargreymon: Royal Force! NYAAAAAAH!  
Wargarrurumon: Lightning Blast!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
Tai: Tornado of Fire!  
Matt: Lightning Kick!  
Alexei: Destructive Shield!  
Andrea: D-Terminal, Crest Function! ACTIVATE!  
Tai: The hell...? (A light blinds him and Matt)  
Andrea: Crest of Life...Armor of Purity...Strength of Courage...Speed of Friendship...Power of Love...Armor UP!  
Tai: Andrea...?  
Andrea glows bright white then her body starts to change. Her back has grown wings, her head stays clear, and her body armor is white, covering her breasts to her feet. Silvery gloves cover her hands, she has a bow and sword attached to her sides. The bow being pink and the sword red. She looks like an angel.  
Tai: Andrea...is that you?  
Andrea: Yes, Tai...it is I...but don't worry, I will return to normal afterwards.   
Alexei: You don't scare me! LIONHEART!  
Andrea: EXCALIBUR!  
The attacks cancel each other out. The fight is a stalemate, Alexei bows to Andrea.  
Alexei: You are indeed a worthy and beautiful adversary. Too bad were on opposite sides. Until a next time, goodbye (he throws something on the floor, causing a brief blinding light appear).  
They look around, but he is nowhere to be found.  
Tai: No use to stay here, let's go home. I believe you have a boyfriend to look after, Andrea. (Looks at Andrea, who has de-armored) I prefer you this way. The other suite was too revealing.  
Andrea: I may use it when I'm near Willis, then.  
Tai: Oh, no! Not you, no way, no how!  
Andrea: I was kidding, Tai! Jeez, you sure don't get a joke, do you? (Starts giggling) Besides, you and Sora have gone at it more times than any of us!  
Tai: Who...Who told you that?  
Andrea: Women speak easily when they want to.  
Both Matt and Tai pale, Andrea laughs at them as they go inside. They arrive at the infirmary, where they find no one. Andrea starts to worry.  
Andrea: Where...where is he? He isn't...dead, is he?  
Willis: I'm not dead...  
They turn around to find Willis, Davis, and Ken looking at them.  
Willis: I told you I promised I intend on keeping that promise.  
Andrea: WILLIS! (Jumps on him and puts her arms around his neck) You're okay!  
Willis: I'm fine! It wasn't as bad as it looked!  
Andrea: Let's go...I need to 'talk' to you...privately.  
Willis: uh...ok?  
Andrea: Good boy.  
They leave for Andrea's quarters, where you can guess what's happening there...Meanwhile, in the Western Section of the base...  
Izzy: TK, I know you're worried about Kari patrolling alone in that sector, but please, don't go! She said she wanted the assignment, I gave it to her. She said you'd want to go, and that I should prevent you! I have two patrols looking after her, ok? That's a lot of weapons, especially when Ken is leading it!  
TK: I have to agree with you Izzy, she should be safe, but something isn't right here...besides, she would of told me if something was wrong...and, Izz...This is VERY wrong...she never asks for an assignment, she always waits for one.  
Izzy: True...but still...how do you know she doesn't want to be alone for some time?  
TK: She and I promised we'd tell each other if such a need arises. This is NOT right, Izzy. I'm going after her, end of discussion.  
Izzy: (sighs in defeat) Fine...but at least take Joe with you, as well as another patrol.  
TK: I will. Tell Joe and the patrol to get ready.  
Izzy: They'll be ready in five  
TK: Make it four  
Izzy: Done.  
Izzy leaves TK's room, goes into the barracks, informs the patrol, and then goes to Joe to tell him. In four minutes, the little group is ready to go. TK leads the group into the forest. In 10 minutes, they find Kari and the patrol resting in a clearing. TK walks up to her, gives her a hug, and sits by her.  
Kari: What are you doing here, TK?  
TK: I was worried...this isn't like you, Kari...you normally tell me when you think of doing this.  
Kari: I just needed to think...I was so distracted about the idea that I forgot to tell you.  
TK: Its okay...It was just a temporary worry...I should have had listened to Izzy. He said you were going to be alright, and you are.  
Kari: Good 'ol Izz. Always thinking before acting.  
TK: What are you getting at? That I'm like Tai?  
Kari: Oh god, no! That would be scary. You? Not thinking and always acting? (Shivers) Sorry...but that's not exactly what I hope for.  
TK and her laugh, by the end of the day, the group goes back to base. Joe having to teach some recruits the art of medicine. Meanwhile...at the Emperor's base...  
Emperor Ken: What have you found out, my nephew?  
Alexei: The holder of Life is indeed very powerful...we might need to bring in the remaining destined, uncle...  
Emperor Ken: Indeed...your attacks won't work against her...and since she's out for you...Very well...order the remaining destined to cross the portal. Have Taichi and Yamato reappeared yet?  
Alexei: Not yet, uncle.  
Emperor Ken: Very well...keep an eye out. How about Plan Merging?  
Alexei: The merging device in our world has successfully installed. We only require the merging device on this world. Soon, uncle, these worlds shall be yours...  
Emperor Ken: I'm glad...you have served me well, Alexei, your parents would be proud.  
Alexei: I do what is my destiny. My destiny is to serve the Empire.  
Emperor Ken: I'm glad you think that way.  
Back at the Rebel base...  
Tai: Ok people...here's the flash...we're expecting good and bad company. The good company will arrive where Andrea came. The bad will be on top of the Emperor's base...for all of you who haven't figured it out yet, We are receiving the new Digi-Destined...I expect them to be treated like one of us, understand?  
All: Yes, SIR!  
Tai: Good. Commander Willis, like always, will be in charge when Admiral Matt and I are gone. The new Digi-Destined are expected to arrive next month when the flux opens again. Any questions? Yes, Captain Alexander?  
Alexander: Sir...I mean, Tai (Alexander had saved a full platoon from destruction in an ambush, thus getting Tai's admiration)...when are we going to attack the Emperor's base or the other Generals?  
Tai: Good question. Izzy?  
Izzy: Since we are expecting new Digi-Destined to arrive and new enemies too, We will be delaying the assault for 3 months, so that we can get accurate information on who, what, where are the people or things we will be facing. I know you are all missing very much your families, so, I will be granting families to come through the portal shortly after the new Digi-Destined arrive. All those who permit their families to cross the portal must come to me so that preparations are made.  
Matt: Ok, that all for today, DISMISSED!  
The meeting breaks up; half the soldiers go towards Izzy, while Alexander, Tai, and Matt go towards the Control Room.   
Alexander: Tai, you didn't really permit Izzy to do that, did you?  
Tai: You've got a lot to learn, Alex, wars are sometimes not won by strength but by moral. A whole army is nothing if its moral is in the gutter.  
Matt: This comes from the one who made us walk halfway around the Digital World with minimum breaks.  
Tai: Hey, it was worth it, right?  
Mat: I guess...  
Tai: Ok, Alex? Get new quarters set, Matt, E-mail the real world and tell them we need new supplies. Alex, when you're done with the quarters, have the men practicing every day. I want them practicing every day except when their families arrive. Those whose family is not coming, make them practice like normal. Ok, people, get to it!  
They disperse each going to do their assigned task.  
Tai: Why do I feel something wrong is going on here?  
  
  
What is this Tai is feeling? Will it come true? Who are these new Digi-Destined? And who are the new enemies? Will the Emperor get away with it? Find out, on the next chapter: April- The New Digi-Team Complete. This time, The Earth isn't the only World at stake.  



	8. April- The New Digi-Team Complete

April: The New Digi-Team Complete  
  
New York City Museum of Technology...  
John: Uh...guys? Why are we here, again?  
Maya: I told you, we're here because the digimon said they felt something.  
Maria: Really, John...you're acting like your cousin Davis.  
John: Am Not!  
Maria: Are to!  
Leo: Quiet! My digivice is acting up again...I wish Andrea didn't disappear...she's the only one who knows how to work this damn thing...  
Mike: Leo! Over here! I found something!  
Mike was pointing at the computer section...  
Leo: Ok...let's hit it people! Ready, Patamon?  
Patamon: Ready!  
Leo: Ok...let's try not to avert any attention, ok?  
Rest: OK!  
Leo: I said QUIET!  
They shut up and move towards the computer section. There, they find row after row of computers. One is flashing abnormally; they head towards that one.  
Mike: Its been acting like this for the past hour.  
Leo: Why didn't you tell me?  
Mike: Cuz I thought someone was tampering with it.  
John: AH!  
Maria: What's wrong?  
John: The screen! LOOK!  
They look at the screen, which now is shows, the Rebel base...  
Leo: What the...?  
Jin: (running into the computer section) GUYS! THEY FOUND US! THE GUARDS ARE COMING!  
Leo: Jin? Dammit! Ok, find somewhere to-  
As he was speaking, he didn't notice that the D4 were glowing white, as was the computer. Maya did, though.  
Maya: Leo! The screen!  
Leo: (turns, a message has appeared) It says...Digiport...open  
When he finished reading the message, the D4 glow uncontrollably, a vortex that appeared on the screen sucks them in.  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
At the Rebel Control Room...  
Control Officer: Admiral Tai! A new vortex has appeared...5 life forms are crossing it. The end destination is the roof.  
Tai: Alert Willis and the rest! I want every officer I know up there!  
Officer: Yes, SIR!  
The officer leaves and Tai rushes for the roof, where he finds everyone is already there.  
Tai: Here we go. Alex, are the soldiers ready?  
Alexander: Yes sir. If they are the enemy, the soldiers have orders to shoot on site.  
Tai: Belay that order, Alex. Order them to shoot to capture.  
Alexander: Yes, sir.  
Alex gives the soldiers their new instructions. Just as he finishes, five beams of light shoot down to the floor, disappear, and reveals five kids, of which three of them seem Kari's age, one is about Joe's age, and one about Izzy's, all on the floor. Andrea smiles and goes over to the one with blond hair.  
Andrea: Leo...Leo, wake up, sleepy head.  
Leo: (waking up) Andrea? Is that you? Who are these people...(notices the armed soldiers)...What's going on? Where are we?  
Tai: (walks over to Leo, the rest follow but go to wake the rest up) welcome to the Digital World. I'm Tai, Admiral of the Rebel Forces, and Andrea's cousin. I hope you'll like it here.  
Leo: Tai? THE Tai?  
Tai: (looks at Andrea) What have you told him?  
Andrea: I didn't tell him anything. He's just a big fan of yours.  
Tai: (smiles) Is that so? Sora! Come here, a sec!  
Sora: (walks over to them) What's up?  
Tai: Seems these guys are our fans...  
Sora: (giggles) Yeah...well not the two girls...they are currently being introduced to our resident genius and doctor-to-be (points at Joe and Izzy)  
Tai: (looks at them) I see what you mean. Ok, Leo, was it? I'll have Alexander show you and your friends to your quarters. Alex!  
Alexander: Yes, Tai?  
Tai: Show our guests where they'll be staying. Tomorrow starts the training.  
Alexander: Yes, sir. Come on, I'm sure you'll like your quarters.  
Alexander leaves with the new digi-destined. Sora turns to Tai, with an I-need-to-confess-something look.  
Tai: Uh-oh...what's going on, Sora?  
Sora: Tai...I don't know how to tell you this...but...  
Tai: Don't worry about it...what's wrong?  
Sora: Tai...I'm pregnant...Tai? TAI? Matt! I need help here!  
Tai had just fainted; Matt comes over and laughs.  
Matt: You told him?  
Sora: (nods)  
Matt: Well...I see our leader took it well...look, he's smiling.  
Sora: How do we wake him up?  
Matt: Watch...TAI! SORA'S IN DANGER!  
At the words, Tai springs up, fully aware.  
Tai: Where? Where is she? (Notices Matt laughing really hard) What's so funny?  
Matt: (points at Sora, who's behind him, smiling)  
Tai: What? Weren't you in danger?  
Matt: You...haha...fell...hahaha...for it...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Tai: (smiles at Matt, then wacks him) Very funny.  
Matt: Come on, father-to-be, we got to tell the rest.  
Sora: I think tonight I shouldn't be waiting for you to come back, right?  
Tai: What made you think that?  
Sora: You'll probably be in the base pub, drinking yourself silly, celebrating this news.  
Matt: She knows you too well, Tai.  
Tai: I'm too predictable.  
They all laugh and go down to their quarters, Matt tells Mimi the news, which in turn tells the whole base.  
Tai: It's 9:30...how much of the base do you think knows by now that I'm going to be a father?  
Sora: Well...Matt knew...which means Mimi knows...which means...  
Tai: The whole base knows.  
Sora: (nods) That would be very Mimi-like.  
Tai leaves for the pub, where he meets the rest of his friends, except the girls.  
Joe: Congratulations, Tai!  
Tai: Thanks, Joe.  
Izzy: I think you would make a great father.  
Tai: Thanks, Izz.  
Matt: And now, without further ado...let's PARTY! (Chugs down his beer)  
Everyone: YEAH! (All chug down their beer)  
In less than an hour, everyone in the pub is completely wasted, Matt having drunk the most, needed to be carried by three guys towards his room. Tai went back to his room half-sober and went to bed, making sure that he didn't wake Sora up. The next day, Tai and the rest go to the hologram room, where they call the new Digi-Destined to come.  
Leo: You called?  
Tai: As a matter of fact, we did.  
Matt: You see, we have all decided that you need proof of being the new digi-destined.  
Leo: Oh...o-WHAT?  
Andrea: You see...A friend of Tai and the rest has reported that a few children of the world have received either original digivices, D3s, and the Diamond digivice. We are looking for those with the D4. That is the mark of a new digi-destined.  
Maria: D4? What's a D4?  
Andrea: (holds up her D4) This, is a D4.  
Leo: Oh...you mean this? (Pulls out a Red D4)  
Tai: Exactly...perfect, now, for the rest.  
In turn, Maria, Maya, Mike, Jin, and John pull out their respective D4s.  
Tai: (smiles to Matt) Told you  
Matt: (gives him a five-dollar bill) damn...  
Sora: Never bet against Tai.  
Willis: Anyway, we got to give each of you your crests and digimentals. (To his communicator) Activate message 45-b.  
A Hologram of James, Tim, and Julie appears.  
James: Hi guys...listen, I'm sending seven new crests and digimentals I found earlier on the computer mainframe, you should see how much information the bastards have. Anyway, I also know that seven kids from over here where called by the Emperor. This means that new enemies are on their way...By the way...I got some bad news...  
Tai: Wait a minute...We didn't see this part before...Willis?  
Willis: I don't know...I didn't do anything.  
James: If Tai is wondering how this piece of the message never appeared before, which I know he is, the answer is simple. I have encoded that this part of the message be unlocked when the new digi-team would be gathered. Anyway, the bad news is...that Taichi and Yamato are being revived here, on Omega...  
Tai/Matt: SAY WHAT?  
James: They are being revived here, but the process is slow, and you have their keys, so they will prove only to be a pain in the ass. Anyway, here are the crests and digimentals...see you later guys.  
The hologram glows white, then 14 beams of light shoot out, two beams aiming at one of the new digi-destined. After the beam dissipates, a crest and digimental appears.  
Izzy: Interesting, these aren't any of our crests.  
Willis: Nope...I e-mailed James asking him about the crests. He said they were the crests of life, loyalty, honor, passion, destiny, miracles, and leadership. It seems that Leo got leadership, Andrea got life, Maria got honesty, Maya got passion, Mike got destiny, Jin got loyalty, and John got miracles.  
Tai: We knew about Andrea, but these are totally new.  
Davis: Hey, Willis, isn't destiny your crest? I know I used the golden digimental of miracles.  
Willis: Now that you mention it...yeah, they are...but these digimentals aren't golden.  
Tai: I suppose they get golden afterwards, when the time is right.  
Willis: Could be, (waves his hand) we'll worry about that later. Right now, we got to train these youngsters into the best we got.  
Leo: Who you calling youngsters? You and I are the same age!  
Willis: I'm the boss here, got it? You get your orders from me. Tai is MY boss; I do what he wants. Except leaving his cousin alone.  
Tai: That, he will never do.  
Andrea: Such a loyal boyfriend...  
Sora: Ok, ok, ok...let's skip the mushiness, we got work to do. Tai and Matt will train the boys in combat first, while Mimi, Kari, and I will train in survival skills. Then we switch, later; you get a computing training by Izzy and Willis, then a medical training and check-up by Joe. Davis, you and the rest of your team keep training the soldiers.  
Tai: I could leave Sora in charge and things would be a lot tougher than they currently are.  
Sora: (smacks Tai upside the head)  
Matt/TK: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Mimi/Kari: (smack Matt and TK upside the head)  
Tai/Matt/TK: OW!  
Everyone else: (laugh)  
They all leave for their respective rooms. At 12:00 PM, the new digi-destined go to their respective training rooms. Tai and Matt are teaching sword fighting to the boys.  
Tai: It's all in the style, boys. If you can learn your enemies' style, you can easily beat them. There is the occasion that the enemy has attacks like we do...in that case, you're screwed.  
Matt: You can say that again...it took Tai and me losing a life to learn that...  
Mike: You died? How come you're here then?  
Tai: In my case, it was my sister Kari's light that revived me. In Matt's case, it was our friendship that saved him.  
Leo: How's that?  
Matt: Well, Tai had to kill me so that I wouldn't kill Kari, I was possessed you see I died after coming to my senses. I apologized to Tai and died. They were all dead pissed with Yamato for doing this to me that Tai told them to distract the soldiers while he finished Yamato off. It backfired, as I was the only one who could kill him. The thing was the reason he fought Yamato. To avenge our friendship. To avenge me. Yamato nearly killed him and Royalwargreymon when I came in. His courage and sense of friendship saved me. MetalGarrurumon digivolved to Wargarrurumon and we killed Yamato.  
Jin: Wow...neat story.  
Tai: Ok, story-telling time is over, time to train, otherwise, the girls will have an advantage over you.  
Matt: We'll train on your speed, everyone to the speed bag for five minutes, then run five laps around the auditorium.  
Leo/Mike/Jin/John: Groan...  
Tai: Hey, we do this everyday! Are you saying that we can beat you youngsters?  
Leo: You are SO on!  
Leo, Mike, John, and Jin run to the speed bag, finish, and go to run the laps. Meanwhile, in Sora's room...  
Sora: Basically, the art of survival is very simple. All you have to do is make sure you have food and shelter. When you have neither...well, you'll have to ask Tai about that.  
Kari: If you don't have shelter, build one. If you don't have food, find it.  
Mimi: If your feet hurt and you're tired, don't whine...believe me, I tell from experience.  
Sora/Kari: (roll eyes) got that right...  
All: (laugh)  
Kari: Ok, we're done with today's lesson. Now, to girl talk. Andrea, how did you meet Willis?  
Andrea: (blushes) uh...well...we were introduced to each other kinda by accident...  
Maria: OOH! How? C'mon, girl, talk!  
Andrea: He and a friend were going to the park to talk about something. Genius talk you could call it...coincidentally, Maya and me were on our way to the park to talk something over that had happened to her.  
Maria: What?  
Maya: DON'T tell her.  
Andrea: ANYWAY, we ran into Willis and his friend. Maya seemed to know Willis' friend.  
Mimi: Who?  
Maya: Some guy called Ken, I think...  
Kari: KEN? As in Ken Ichijouji?  
Maya: Yeah...I think so...why?  
Mimi: Ken just happens to be here...he is the holder of Kindness and is our fighter squadron's leader. He is also Yolei's boyfriend  
Maya: Really? He's a digi-destined? How come I didn't see him at our arrival and at the hologram room?  
Sora: He was flying patrol missions.  
Andrea: ANYWAY...Maya and Ken said hi to each other. Then, since neither Willis nor I knew each other, we were introduced...that's when he asked me out for the first time.  
Kari: Was that the time when...?  
Andrea: Yes...it was...that was when we were attacked.  
Kari: Ok...skipping that...how much do you like Willis?  
Andrea: A LOT. He is the cutest and most kind person I've met. Ken may be the bearer of Kindness, but Willis is a total charmer.  
Kari: I know...he made Yolei and I blush when we first met him. He kissed us on the cheek. It was before you met him, I think.  
Andrea: Then I'll forgive him...  
Suddenly, a flash of red light starts going on.  
Sora: The Battle Alert! What's going on?  
Tai, Matt, Leo, Mike, John, and Jin burst in.  
Sora: TAI?! You're hurt!  
Willis: (running in) In a few moments, I think we ALL will.  
Andrea: Willis? What's going on?  
Willis: Bombs...planted everywhere...someone got into the base and planted them. Davis and the rest are getting everyone outside. Tai...Alex...we lost contact with him...I'm sorry...  
Tai: Don't worry...I have a feeling he's not dead. I just know it. Matt...  
Matt: Yes, Tai?  
Tai: Take Leo and find Alex.  
Matt: Sure thing, Leo? Gabumon?  
Leo/Gabumon/Patamon: Let's do it!  
They run into the hallway. Soldiers are running everywhere; they rarely see Davis or any of the others trying to get people out. They reach a blocked hallway.  
Matt: Looks like we're gonna bust our way through.  
Leo: Yep. Patamon, Let's rock it!  
Patamon: Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!  
Angemon: Hand of FATE!  
The blast makes a hole in the debris, revealing Alexander holding something close to him. It's a child.  
Alexander: M-Matt?  
Matt: Alex! What the devil are you doing here?  
Alexander: Protecting my son...what else?  
Matt: We'll talk about it later, can you walk?  
Alexander: Yeah, I think so...come on Alexis...we're getting out of here.  
They all run outside the base, where Tai and the rest are waiting for them.  
Tai: Told you they were alive.  
Joe: (hands a five-dollar bill to Tai) darn...  
Matt: You betted against me? What's this?  
Joe: The last blast was supposed to be exactly where you were. And you know me, 'ol reliable and pessimistic.  
Matt: Right, I forgot about that.  
Izzy: Guys...not wanting to interrupt, but...  
They look at where Izzy is looking; there they see a whole lot of armed soldiers coming out of the bushes. They are totally surrounded. Leo and the rest get into a fighting position.  
Leo: I am SO not going down without a fight!  
Mike: Ditto  
Willis: If Andrea is in this fight, then it's my fight as well.  
Jin: Running is impossible, so the only logical option is fighting.  
John: Let's rock it.  
Davis: I like their fighting spirit. LET'S ROCK IT, PEOPLE!  
Kari/TK/Ken/Cody/Yolei: YEAH!  
Tai: Guys...? Sorry Sora, not you, remember the baby, go with Alex.  
Mimi/Matt/Joe/Izzy: Let's DO IT!  
Leo/Andrea/Mike/Jin/John/Maria/Maya: D4 ARMOR...ENERGIZE!  
Davis/Yolei/Ken/Kari/TK/Cody: D3 ARMOR...ENERGIZE!  
Tai/Matt/Mimi/Izzy/Joe: CREST ARMORS...ENERGIZE!  
Sora, Alexander and the rest of the soldiers leave the area, leaving Tai and the rest against all of the enemy.  
Tai: Agumon! You and the rest digivolve!  
Agumon: Right!  
Agumon: Agumon Ultra-warpdigivolve to...  
Royalwargreymon: Royalwargreymon!  
Gabumon: Gabumon Ultra-warpdigivolve to...  
Wargarrurumon: Wargarrurumon!  
Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!  
ManaPatamon: ManaPatamon digivolve to...Angewomon!  
Patamon: Patamon warpdigivolve to...Seraphimon!  
Patamon: Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!  
Terriermon: Terriermon Golden armordigivolve to...Rapidmon!  
Yolei: Hawkmon, why aren't the rest digivolving?  
Hawkmon: We're all hungry...sorry Yolei, but we can't fight.  
Ken: It's ok, pal. We should of thought about feeding you before.  
Wormmon: Sorry, Ken.  
Ken: No prob. Let's Rock it, guys!  
Tai: That's the spirit! CHARGE!  
All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Tai: Fire Tornado!  
TK: Holy Blast  
Royalwargreymon: Royal Force! NYAAAAAAAH!  
Seraphimon: Heaven's Fury!  
Matt: Lightning Kick!  
Davis: Blue Blast!  
Willis: Destiny's Call!  
Andrea: Purity of Life!  
Wargarrurumon: War Ice Claw!  
Rapidmon: Rapid Missiles!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
Kari: Beam of Light!  
Ken: Flying Crescents!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
Megaseadramon: Lightning Rod!  
Michael: Infinity Arrows!  
Catherine: Blowing Earth!  
Tai: Michael? Catherine? What the hell are you doing here?  
Michael: DO you really have to ask?  
Mimi: Beam of Purity! I guess not.  
Leo: Ok, Guys, OUR turn!  
Mike: Digital Scrambler!  
Maya: Fiery Passion!  
John: Call of Victory!  
Maria: Purifying Arrow!  
Leo: (crossing his arms over his chest) ARMAGEDDON!  
The last attack decimates the enemy lines, leaving the biggest crater ever.  
Tai: Damn...  
Matt: Got to keep that temper down. That was stronger than the Terra Force, though it didn't beat the Royal Force or Fate of Corruption.  
James' World...  
James: Crap...  
Tim: Wow...  
Julie: Holy shit...  
James: That was incredible.  
Tim: The Armageddon attack really made some difference, didn't it?  
James: Forget Armageddon, look at the energy levels in the new kids. They are WAY beyond measure (types something on the keyboard). Though most of it is dormant. Find anything new at the Factory?  
Tim: Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Here. (Pulls out a Key) It's Koushiro's. Though it won't work till Koushiro is killed. Do we send it to Izzy?  
James/Julie: (look at Tim) -_-; need to ask?  
Tim: uh...no?  
James: (sighs) ok, you know what to do.  
Tim nods and takes the key to a small platform. He backs up as the key is fragmented into information. James types a message then sends the e-mail to Izzy and the rest.  
Digiworld...  
Izzy: Digital Disrupter! Don't they ever stop coming?  
Tai: Fiery Justice! I guess not.  
Leo: Lionheart!  
Andrea: Excalibur!  
Mike: Digital Scrambler! Dude, they just keep coming!  
Alexander: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Leaps out of a bush and kills one of the enemy soldiers)  
Tai: Alex? What the hell are you doing here?  
Alexander: You gave Matt the order to save me. If it weren't for you I'd be dead. I'm here to repay you. YAH! (Slashes at another soldier)  
Suddenly, a soldier takes out a communicator, shouts at the others and they all leave. Tai and the rest just stand there, dumbstruck.  
Tai: What the hell just happened?  
Matt: They left...they retreated...why?  
Koushiro: Because I will kill you myself.  
Izzy: Koushiro...wait a minute...what the bloody hell is THAT?  
Izzy points at a HUGE machine that is approaching from the north.  
Koushiro: THAT, as you called it, is my newest invention. I call it the Doomsday Bringer. It will wipe out the rebel base and all its occupants in one shot. If only the base is destroyed, it will hunt your people down. Now, enough explaining, let's get down to business. Shall we? (Pulls out a sword and gets into a fighting stance)  
Izzy: Let's do it. Bring it on, tough guy.  
Koushiro: You asked for it...(lunges at Izzy) YAAAAAAH!  
  
  
Who will win? Koushiro or Izzy? What about the superweapon Doomsday Bringer? What will the team do? Next on: May- When Two Hearts Combine, Power DNA Evolution.  



	9. May- When Two Hearts Combine, Power DNA ...

May: When Two Hearts Combine,   
Power DNA Evolution  
  
Izzy: (blocks the attack) It'll take more than that to kill me!  
Koushiro: Fine! Digital Destruction!  
Izzy: Digital Disrupter! Tai go and destroy the weapon! NOW!  
Tai: Now way, Izzy, you'll die!  
Izzy: DO IT! I'll be fine! This guy won't kill me if his life depended on it! And it is!  
Tai: Ok...Matt! Get Leo, Andrea, and Willis! We're going to the weapon!  
Matt: You got it! Let hit it Wargarrurumon!  
Tai: The rest of you guys go and find Sora and the rest. Protect them at any cost but your lives!  
Maya: You betcha, ok guys! Let's hit it!  
Maya and her group leave towards the west, guided by Alexander. Tai, Matt, Andrea, Leo, Willis, Royalwargreymon, Wargarrurumon, Angewomon, Angemon, and Rapidmon go towards the north, straight towards the weapon. Izzy is left with Koushiro.  
Koushiro: Why did you make them leave? They can destroy me far quicker than you would.  
Izzy: They can't kill you, I can. It's out of pure knowledge that I sent them away. Something that you don't have. YAH!  
Koushiro: (blocks the attack and backs up a bit)  
Izzy: Because you have your knowledge corrupted! YAH!  
Koushiro: (blocks again and backs up) You wish... DIGITAL DESTRUCTION!  
Izzy: DIGITAL SCRAMBLER!  
In the mountains near Doomsday Bringer...  
Tai: We got to attack it when it's not looking. That's your job, Rapidmon. Angemon, Angewomon, you two attack it from behind. Willis, Andrea, and Leo, you three attack it from the sides. Royalwargreymon, Matt, Wargarrurumon, and I will attack from the front. Got it, people?  
All: Got it.  
Tai: Let's get to work, then.  
They situate themselves into position. The weapon walks straight by them.  
Rapidmon: Rapid Missiles!  
The attack hit Doomsday Bringer but doesn't affect it. It does turn and see them, though.  
Tai: Damn...OK! HIT IT WITH ALL YOU GOT, PEOPLE!  
Matt: Lightning Storm!  
Wargarrurumon: Garruru Cannons!  
Rapidmon: Rapid Missiles!  
Andrea: Purity of Life!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
Willis: Destiny's Call!  
Leo: ARMAGEDDON!  
Angemon: HAND OF FATE!  
Royalwargreymon: ROYAL FORCE! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
All the attacks hit the weapon. Yet it seems barely scratched.  
Matt: Wo boy...we are in DEEP trouble now...  
Weapon: MAGNA BEAM!  
They dodge the attack and it hits a mountain, which disappears.  
Tai: OH MY GOD!  
Matt: its destructive force is admirable. Koushiro is a bloody genius!  
Leo: You could call him a mad scientist...  
Tai: Hey, guys, what's that over there?  
Matt: Where? (Looks at a far away clearing with a pair of binoculars) Oh CRAP! That's Mimi and the rest!  
Tai: I think Doomsday here just spotted them, too! LOOK!  
He points at Doomsday Bringer who is currently moving into firing position. The target being the rest of the gang. It fires its powerful beam. Since the beam is so powerful, it is also very slow.  
Matt: MIMI!  
Tai: SORA!  
Leo: MIKE! JIN! JOHN! MAYA! MARIA!  
Andrea: NO!!!  
Royalwargreymon: ROYAL FORCE!  
Wargarrurumon: ICE WOLF CLAW!  
The two attacks only make the beam more powerful. Though it seems Doomsday Bringer doesn't like it. It shoots at them with its side guns. The two digimon fall to the ground, hurt, but not enough to de-digivolve.  
Tai: Royalwargreymon!  
Matt: Wargarrurumon!  
Royalwargreymon: Sorry, Tai, we couldn't stop it...  
Tai: It's ok...you tried...rest ol' buddy.  
Matt: You too, Wargarrurumon.  
Tai: Matt?  
Matt: Let's do it.  
Andrea: What are you two doing?  
Tai doesn't answer and just starts running towards Doomsday. Matt follows very closely.  
Andrea: TAI! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
Leo: We have to stop them!  
Willis: Don't.  
Leo: (turns to him with an angry expression) What are you talking about? They're going to get killed.  
Willis: (shakes his head) No, they're not. They need to be alone to do this. We'd just be a distraction.  
By now, Tai and Matt are in front of the weapon. They both get into fighting positions.  
Leo: Willis, they are going to DIE!  
Andrea: Leo...I think he's right.  
Leo: You too? What is wrong with you people? It's bloody obvious that they are outgunned and are going to DIE!  
Willis: THAT is your mistake. The obvious isn't always right. Sometimes, you got to look deeper into things. You think because Doomsday Bringer is a lot bigger than them, that they are screwed. They are VERY powerful digi-destined.  
Leo: This isn't about their power! This is about facts! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE!  
Royalwargreymon: (opens his eyes) Leo...  
Leo: huh?  
Wargarrurumon: Come here.  
Leo walks over to them.  
Wargarrurumon: You are wrong, Leo. They won't die for two reasons. One, they are too smart to let that happen.  
Royalwargreymon: Two, if such an occasion was going to happen, we would get in the way of the killing blow.  
Wargarrurumon: Though they won't like it, that is our duty.  
Where Tai and Matt are...  
Tai: Ready Matt?  
Matt: More than ever, buddy.  
Tai: I wish things didn't end like this...but I have to protect Sora and my child...as well as everyone else.  
Matt: Same for me, except it's for Mimi and I don't have a kid. Ready?  
Tai: ready.  
Matt/Tai: FOR SORA AND MIMI! FOR EVERYONE ELSE! FOR LIFE! FRIENDS TO THE END! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Unnoticed by them, Royalwargreymon and Wargarrurumon start to glow.  
Leo: What the hell...?  
Willis: Leo! Get away from there!  
Leo runs over to them. Royalwargreymon and Wargarrurumon are glowing more than ever.  
Royalwargreymon: Royalwargreymon...  
Wargarrurumon: Wargarrurumon...  
Willis: Are they doing what I think they're doing?  
Andrea: They're DNA digivolving!  
Royalwargreymon/Wargarrurumon" Power DNA digivolve to...  
The Omegamon transformation starts happening. Its armor is the same, except his hands are covered with gloves. The Grey Sword is attached to his side. The Garruru Cannon is placed on his shoulder. On his chest is a mix of the Courage and Friendship crests. On his free shoulder is shield bearing the crest of courage. On his lower left leg is placed a bar of gold bearing the crest of Friendship.  
DeltaOmnimon: DeltaOmnimon.  
Tai: The hell...?  
Matt: Wargarrurumon?  
DeltaOmnimon: Grey Sword!  
The attack destroys about half of the side cannons.  
Tai: Who the hell is that?  
DeltaOmnimon flies in front of them.  
DeltaOmnimon: We thought we could lend a hand.  
Tai: We...? Royalwargreymon is that you?  
DeltaOmnimon: Wargarrurumon and me.  
Matt: You fused together?  
DeltaOmnimon: You could say that.  
Tai: Alright! Let's get this piece of junk!  
DeltaOmnimon: Garruru Cannon!  
Tai: Tornado of Fire!  
Matt: Lightning Storm!  
The attacks hit the weapon with unimaginable force, going straight through it to the other end. It still seems to be working though...  
Matt: Doesn't this guy ever die?  
DeltaOmnimon: Leave him to me.  
Tai: Ok, he's all yours!  
Matt: Alright! Go get 'em!  
DeltaOmnimon: (takes out the bar of gold, presses it and it becomes a double-edged sword) Omni Slash!  
The Omni Slash cuts the weapon in two, this time, killing it for sure.  
DeltaOmnimon: Now for the beam...(takes off the shield and points it to the beam) Omni Shield!  
The Omni Shield blocks the beam's way, making it explode. The explosion is enormous. As Tai and Matt wait for death to come, the shield engulfs the explosion, rendering it harmless.  
DeltaOmnimon: The evil is beaten.  
Tai: Alright!  
Matt: Way to go!  
Leo: YEAH!  
Andrea: (hugs Willis) Alright! They did it!  
Willis: Way to go DeltaOmnimon!  
Sora and the rest of the team except Izzy run up to them. Tai and Matt land on the ground near Leo, Willis, and Andrea. DeltaOmnimon follows suit.  
Sora: YES! You did it!  
Alexander: YEAH!  
Maya: That was WAY cool!  
Maria: Way to go!  
Mike: You did it!  
John: We thought we were dead!  
Jin: Perfect!  
Yolei: Way to go!  
TK: Yeah!  
Kari: You did it, brother, you did it! You saved us!  
Tai: I didn't do it...(smiles and points at DeltaOmnimon) He did.  
DeltaOmnimon: Wrong there, Tai. You and Matt made us digivolve by uniting your hearts for one sole, honorable cause. To save your friends and loved ones. You deserve the credit.  
Matt: I can tell that was Wargarrurumon talking.  
DeltaOmnimon: Actually, we both thought about it.  
Ken: Whatever! You killed the beam and weapon, didn't you? Take some credit for once!  
Davis: I have taught him well.  
Ken: (laughs)  
Tai: Where's Izzy?  
Davis: He's not here?  
Matt: (shakes his head) I thought he was done with Koushiro an- CRAP! Koushiro!  
Tai: We forgot! Dammit, we forgot about him!  
Davis: What are you talking about?  
Tai: Izzy's fighting Koushiro, we got to go, see ya guys!  
Tai and Matt get on DeltaOmnimon's back and they take off towards the raging battle between Koushiro and Izzy.  
Davis: WAIT! Oh, crap! They always leave to some place without telling us anything!  
Kari: Davis, you and Ken get everyone to safety. TK and I will go after them.  
Davis: You don't have any Imperial level digimon!  
TK: We got angel digimon, which can reach mega. It's about the same power level as Imperial level digimon.  
Ken: Davis, they're right. Let's go.  
TK, Kari, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon leave after Tai and Matt.  
Davis: You heard him, people! Let's get the hell outta here! Move out! Yolei, get on Halsemon and tell us where we could go.  
Yolei: Right!  
Where Izzy and Koushiro are...  
Izzy: (pant) Not bad.  
Koushiro: (pant) Same here.  
Izzy: Give up, your weapon was destroyed. My friends (slash) are on their way here.  
Koushiro: How would (block) you know?  
Izzy: When you travel for days with people, (slash) you usually want to pay attention to their way of acting so that you can (block) predict their actions.  
Koushiro: Let me guess...common knowledge?  
Izzy: You learn fast (slash)  
Koushiro: Thank you (triple slash)  
Izzy: (triple block) No prob.  
Tai: IZZY!  
Izzy: Told you.  
Matt: DeltaOmnimon! Get that creep!  
DeltaOmnimon: Piece of cake  
Tai: Alright! Go get him!  
DeltaOmnimon: Grey Sword!  
Koushiro: Digit-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!  
The Grey Sword had just pierced through Koushiro's chest. Just then, Izzy receives a beep on his digivice. A hologram appears.  
James: Izzy, when you receive this message, you probably killed Koushiro already. Attached to this message is your key. I have analyzed it and I have discovered that this key combined with those of courage and friendship have the power to activate the power DNA evolution. Right now, I have only found it to work for Tai, TK, Kari, and Matt's digimon. Don't ask how I know. It would be too long to tell. See ya later guys.  
The Hologram disappears just as TK and Kari, with their digimon land near them.  
TK: MATT!  
Kari: TAI!  
Tai: Hey, Kari.  
Matt: Sup, TK?  
TK: We were worried!  
Kari: Yeah!  
Izzy: guys...our keys...their power is incredible...  
Tai: What are you talking about, Izzy?  
Izzy: Your digimon, I mean Matt, Kari, TK, and yours, Tai, our keys can activate yours, and their power DNA evolution.  
Matt: Ours? As in Tai's, yours, and mine?  
Izzy: You betcha.  
Tai: Kari, TK? How about it? Do we give it a try?  
TK: I dunno...Seraphimon?  
Kari: Magnadramon?  
Seraphimon: Don't worry about us. We trust your brothers.  
Kari: I guess that's a yes.  
Tai: Ok, Matt? Do you have your key?  
Matt: Always do, good luck charm.  
Tai: Ditto.  
Izzy: Ok, here we go...Kari, TK, you have to concentrate on a mutual, honorable goal.  
Kari: No problem.  
TK: here we go.  
Sora (evil): No you don't! Get them!  
Seraphimon: TK! Watch out!  
DeltaOmnimon: Seraphimon, Magnadramon, let's get these jokers!  
Sora (evil): No you don't! Digital Net!  
The net traps DeltaOmnimon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon.  
TK: SERAPHIMON! NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Matt: DeltaOmnimon! Get outta there!  
Sora (evil): I'm afraid they can't move. What a shame.  
DeltaOmnimon: She's right...we can't move.  
Tai: DAMMIT!  
TK: Kari...we have to save our digimon and DeltaOmnimon!  
Kari: We can't! She's too powerful!  
TK: Kari...Kari, listen to me!  
Kari: No...we can't free them.  
TK: KARI! Listen, we can free them...we just need to hope for the best...yes she is powerful, yes we are not strong enough to BEAT her...I hate this more than you can imagine...I DO know that we can free them...like you freed the Numemon from Weremonzaimon...remember?  
Kari: You're right...we can do it...we just need to hope for the best.  
TK: Right, let's do this...together...to the end. Let's go free our friends in the name of friendship.  
Kari/TK: FOR FRIENDSHIP! FOR OUR FRIENDS! TOGHETHER TO THE END! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
Seraphimon: I feel new energy flowing through me...  
Magnadramon: Me too...  
DeltaOmnimon: what are you talking about?  
Seraphimon: Seraphimon...  
Magnadramon: Magnadramon...  
Magnadramon/Seraphimon: Power DNA digivolve to...  
TK: Seraphimon?  
Kari: Magnadramon?  
Seraphimon and Magnadramon fuse together into a human-shaped man angel. He has ten wings on his back and his armor is silver. Angemon's golden holy staff is clinging from his left side. On his right side is the legendary Excalibur. A hawk pointed helmet covers his head. Golden hair comes out from under it onto his back. Golden shoes cover his feet. On his chest-plate is the crest of Hope and Light.  
Magnaseraphimon: Magnaseraphimon, the Angelic Protector of Light and Hope.  
TK: Alright! They digivolved together!  
Kari: Go get 'em, Magnaseraphimon!  
Magnaseraphimon: Strike of Excalibur!  
DeltaOmnimon: Alright! We're free!  
Sora (evil): We will meet again, digi-destined. Mark my words, we will meet again. (Throws a small metallic ball on the ground. It explodes and a flash of light appears)  
Tai: AGH!  
Matt: Not again!  
Kari: Someone see her?  
TK: (the light dissipates) Wha- WHERE IS SHE?  
DeltaOmnimon and Magnaseraphimon de-digivolve back to their rookie and champion forms.  
Tai: After all that you still have enough energy to go back to rookie?  
Agumon: I don't know either.  
Gabumon: For some reason, I still feel energized.  
Gatomon/Patamon: Same here.  
James' World...  
Tim: (runs into the room, a nasty gash on his forehead) James...help...me...ugh...(faints)  
Julie: TIM!  
James: What the hell is going on here?  
Julie: Tim...TIM! Wake up...please!  
James: This isn't good...he's lost some considerable blood...he won't die, but he will be weak for some time.  
Julie: You get back to work...I'll watch over him.  
Tim: (waking up slowly): Ja-James...Taichi...Yamato...Koushiro...  
James: SAY WHAT?  
Tim: Taichi...Yamato...revived...stronger than before...Koushiro...is being revived...they caught me...barely made it...ugh...(faints again)  
James: Taichi...Yamato...are already alive? Impossible! The process is too slow to permit that! I have to warn the others!  
Tim: (waking up again) James...the keys...there are only three keys... the others were destroyed by Ken...security measure...we only need three keys...operation Merging...on its way...got to stop them...we have to go to the others...now...  
James: OPERATION MERGING? NO WAY! I remember the devices being destroyed back when the old ruler was still alive...Ken...you fool...what have you done?  
The Emperor's Base in the Digiworld...  
Ken: How are things going on with plan merging?  
Alexei: Great, uncle. Two more days and we will merge the two worlds together. The Empire has won.  
Not far away...  
Tai: If James is right, which he always is, then we have to attack now.  
Matt: Yep, DeltaOmnimon? You ready?  
DeltaOmnimon: Let's hit it.  
Magnaseraphimon: We are ready.  
Matt: ok, ready, TK?  
TK: I told Davis to tell the rest to attack in five minutes...four minutes have passed...they should begin about...(explosions appear on the castle's side) now.  
Kari: Good timing, let's go!  
Matt: Alright! Go get 'em!  
Tai: Yeah!  
Tai and Matt get on DeltaOmnimon's back as TK and Kari get on Magnaseraphimon's back. They fly towards the gap made by Davis' team. Below them they can see Davis and the rest fighting like lions. When Davis and the rest see them flying over them, their spirits renew and they start fighting more fiercely, to the dismay of the enemy. Tai and his team go through the gap. They find the Emperor and Alexei surprised by their intrusion.  
Tai: We finally meet, Emperor Ken.  
Emperor Ken: How do you know my name?  
Matt: Lucky guess.  
Ken: (smiles evilly) No matter, you will die here. Alexei, go get them.  
Alexei: My pleasure, uncle.  
Magnaseraphimon: Stay where you are and you will not be killed.  
DeltaOmnimon: You heard him.  
Alexei: Whose going to stop me?  
Tai: We are.  
Alexei: (lets out a cruel laugh) Don't make me laugh...you are far too puny to make a difference.  
Andrea: Difference this! (Slashes at Alexei through the chest, much to his surprise)  
Willis: (running in) Andrea!  
Tai: Andrea? What are you doing here?  
Andrea: Need to ask?  
Tai: Ok, dumb question. Let's finish this battle here.  
Ken (evil): You killed my nephew...and you think you can kill me? You are totally puny...  
Leo: We'll see about that.  
Maya: We are the new protectors of this world!  
Maria: We will NOT let you merge this world with yours.  
Jin: This world is too beautiful to be twisted to fit you world.  
John: In short, we WILL defeat you.  
Willis: Day of Destiny  
Willis, Andrea, Leo, Maya, Maria, Jin, Mike, and John glow bright white. A weapon materializes in their hands. Leo is holding a burning, yet undamaged sword. Maya is now holding a pure white bow. Mike is holding a staff. Maria, a bright green spear; John has the Grey Sword; Jin, a sharp double-edged sword. Willis is now holding the Rapid Cannon. Andrea: Is still holding her white sword.  
Leo: Let's do it!  
All: YEAH!  
Leo/Mike/Willis/Andrea/Jin/John/Maya/Maria: DIGITAL PORTAL ACTIVATE!  
The portal appears over their heads. Out of it comes out James, Tim, Julie, and the formerly missing Rosalyn.  
James: Day of Destiny, isn't it, Ken?  
Ken: James...so, you're alive...What happened to Taichi and Yamato?  
James: Taken cared of...  
Tim: We killed them.  
Julie: Actually, you could say they killed each other.  
Ken: The fools. I will take care of you myself. DOOMSDAY!  
Willis: DESTINY'S CALL!  
Ken: What have you done to my attack?  
James: For each attack you make, there will be a counter. It will be a sword fight. Come on...come and get me.  
Ken: You asked for it! YAAAAAAH!  
James ducks the blows, gets up and a furious battle starts between James and The Emperor. James starts out winning, then the Emperor seems to gain advantage. James is backed up to a corner, the Emperor smiles victoriously. James smiles and does a flip over the Emperor. He stabs Emperor Ken through the chest when he lands. The battle is over, James has won. The Emperor is dead. Everyone de-armors and go towards James to congratulate him. Meanwhile, outside the castle, enemy soldiers are disappearing now that the Emperor is dead. Rebel soldiers are celebrating everywhere.  
Tai: It's over...It's finally over.  
Matt: Yeah...we killed...we actually killed...but for a good cause.  
Andrea: For a new beginning.  
Willis: For a new chance.  
Leo: Evil has finally been beaten for good.  
TK: Evil is never beaten for good.  
Kari: Where there is good, there is evil. One cannot live without the other.  
Mike: Wise...very wise.  
Sora: James...I guess this is goodbye, right?  
James: (smiling) Are you kidding? The guy I just killed has a brother. That brother, unlike Ken, is a good person. He was elected ruler of Omega, but since I did kill Ken, He had to banish me from Omega by law. Though I know he regrets doing that.  
Tai: Are you saying what I think your saying?  
James: I'm going to Earth.  
TK: Alright!  
Tai: Let's go then...  
Gennai walks into the room.  
Gennai: Congratulations, digi-destined. You have beaten the Emperor. I am glad to say that the assassins on Earth have returned home by order of President Willis of Omega.  
Willis: It just had to be me.  
Gennai: Anyway, the portals are ready to work. The soldiers that were brought here are all going back to Earth. A special portal that will change your and your digimon's structure to organic material is ready to go.  
Tai: Wait a minute, our digimon too?  
Gennai: I forgot...Your digimon, it seems will be needed on Earth so that it will be protected too. You, know, just in case an Emperor rises there. No offense, Ken.  
Ken: None taken.  
Tai: Well, people, let's go home.  
All: YEAH!  
Tai leads everyone to the portal, where they bid Gennai goodbye and enter the portal.  
Gennai: Goodbye digi-destined...we will meet again soon...I promise.  



End file.
